Dom 'daddy' of Masbolle?
by RougeLioness
Summary: What happens when Kel gets pregnant? Should be a bit of a lengthy story, and it may have some pauses in writings and postings but i promise to keep updating as often as i can. As always Review, like it or don't? I want to know. REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

"Kel come on, how was I suppose to know you were drunk. You never drink"

"What I ever in my right mind that is, do well… that. You have a wife Cleon! I can't do this alone, and I already have to give up everything I worked for. I will not let you throw away your life Cleon! I'm Sorry."

"Gods Kel why can't you stop saying sorry? And did you ever think I want to be there? Kel if you want me I will be there, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. You will always be my Princess Flower." With that he walked out the door, closing it as silently as possible. Kel wrapped her arms around her waist, trying not to cry. When she finally composed herself she let herself out of the room she had dragged Cleon into.

Not even a bells time later Kel was sitting in between Dom and Merric, and Neal was sitting across from them, Yuki sitting next to him. Merric and Dom were talking over her, meanwhile Neal was feeding Yuki, somehow also managing to eat his own food. She just sat there watching her bowl of beef stew wondering if she could stomach any of it. She looked up as she heard Cleon's name.

"What?"

"We will get to meet Ermelian, Cleon's wife. She is coming to visit New Hope…"

"Why wasn't I told of this? Who arranged it? When?"

"Kel are you feeling ok?" Kel glared at him and moved away from his hand that was already reaching up glowing faintly. "Ok. Ok. Wyldon cleared it, said he would tell you, but his report hasn't come in. And Cleon and I were talking and I said it might be a good idea, you know he probably has not been getting…" Neal stopped right there as Kel kicked him in the shin and Yuki hit his head with her fan.

"Umm… Ok then. I just have to umm… I will talk to you guys later." Neal glanced at Merric, avoiding Yuki's gaze. Yuki went to get up and Dom got up touching her shoulder, before following Kel. He found her in her rooms, the door was shut but not locked and when he cautiously opened the door he saw her spinning her glaive dangerously fast.

He went in and when he recognized the pattern he stepped behind her wrapping his arms around hers, stopping her glaive in mid motion. She stood there for a minute – blade hanging down head bent. She almost immediately recognized who it was – by the shivers running everywhere he was touching her, and by his smell. She turned around in his arms – hating how easily the tears came to her eyes.

"I'm an idiot, I have spent most of my life trying to be just like those guys, and I'm not." She slowly bent her head, trying to hide her tears.

"Kel, you are not like any of them, you are better, all of them are nothing compared to you." She put her head up so quickly that she hit his chin – through the pain he could see the rage in her eyes. The tears in her eyes did nothing to stop the heavy blows she was distributing on his chest shortly. She knew it was not his fault. However she didn't care now. Slowly her fists slowed, and she leaned into his chest to hide her tears.

"Kel, tell me what's wrong?" She mutely shook her head, trying to bury her head deeper in his chest as her hands gripped his shirt as strong as possible. "Kel you obviously need someone to talk to. Do you want me to get Neal, or Raoul? Maybe Yuki?"

"I'm sorry" Kel began to laugh sardonically at herself, which scarred Dom more then he would have thought.

"Why in the worlds are you sorry?" She softly pointed at his shirt.

"It's wet." He couldn't help but wipe away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"It will dry." She smiled softly – appreciatively.

"I wish everything could be fixed so easily." She looked up at him – barely – and then immediately looked down trying to hide the shame in her eyes.

"I'm going to be taking a leave of absence soon…" He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise but kept quiet so she could keep going. "I had one of the midwives check, I suspected, I was trying to deny it. Of course I couldn't go to Neal he would freak, and I wasn't sure. Now it's just I don't know how to tell him."

"Kel, slow down, and you haven't told me yet. Are you trying to say you… and are now… and umm…" He used his hands to gesture to her then her stomach. She nodded softly trying to stop the tears she knew were building in her eyes. "Kel relax, there is not anything you can do now, and you don't have to say anything more if you don't want to. I can tell Neal for you, someone has to tell him soon you know how he gets when he thinks he has been left out. Can I know the father? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Was it Cleon? I'm going to kill him. Kel it's a good thing, you will be a great mother! And you don't have to do it on your own." Kel laughed softly as he talked and threw her arms around him hugging him.

"I don't deserve you. And we can tell him together? Maybe and don't kill Cleon, it was my fault. I think… I can't remember. I'm pretty sure he offered to leave his wife for me… it won't solve anything will it? What should I have said?"

"Kel he can't make you happy. That is enough reason to say no." She nodded, running her hand through his hair absently, not thinking of what anyone would say if they walked in, not aware of what she was doing to Dom.

"Can anyone make me happy Dom? I am happy fighting, training, I am only happy helping."

"Don't your friends make you happy?" She nodded softly smiling. "I make you happy don't I?" She nodded again, and laughed softly. He realized he loved her laugh, loved how she didn't wear her Yamani mask around him. "You should tell Neal tonight, before you make yourself to nervous." She immediately stopped laughing and nodded softly standing up and going to her mirror, trying to wipe away the tear marks on her face. He came and sat on her desk taking the makeup from her drawer and pulled her closer, putting light make up to hide the tear tracks.

"How did you learn to do makeup? How did you know where I kept it??"

"I have four sisters didn't I tell you at some point? And it's the same drawer that you keep you keepsakes in, I know you pretty well. And it's the only drawer you don't have reports." Kel stared at him in bewilderment. "Come on lets go." She nodded softly suddenly gripping his hand, he looked away as he squeezed back. Both tried to ignore the feelings they felt when just their hands touched.


	2. Chapter 2

When Neal looked up at his slightly ajar room he found the last thing he expected. Kel stood there – a look that beyond her Yamani mask he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. However the way Dom had his hands – one against her hip, one holding her hand – as if he were steadying her and comforting her at the same time.

"What's wrong, you look pale are you sick?" Kel shrugged then looked over her shoulder at Dom, and then she started laughing.

"Umm… I'm probably just pale because someone put on to much makeup." Neal just raised his brows at them.

"Are you sick?" She again just shrugged.

"Depends on what you can call sick meathead..." Dom softly pushed Kel into Neal's room, closing the door – making sure to lock it before sitting down next to her. "It would probably be easier if you just did that magic thingy and looked at what was wrong." Kel looked slightly panicked as Neal – curious enough to be silent for once – reached out a hand. The Emerald green magic lit his hand up as he pressed his fingers to her forehead. He sat back – forgetting he had originally been standing and fell to the floor.

"Wow. Uh… How…"

"Well you see when two people love each other – Ow Kel did you have to hit me?"

"Yes you are acting meatheadish, and I don't love him!" Neal looked between the two too surprised to even care about the playful insults they sent his way.

"So it's not yours?" Neal asked Dom. Dom's face went an adorable shade of red as he shook his head – glaring at Neal while refusing to look at Kel. "Then who's?"

"You can't kill him! And Neal it doesn't matter, he or she will have too many uncles and father figures for it to matter." She smiled softly – trying to hide the nervousness she felt in her stomach – she knew what all the conservatives would say, but the only voices she cared about were those of her friends, and Neal was her best friend.

"Why don't you just say its Dom's or someone else from the Owns who can't marry because they don't want to give up their jobs?" Kel looked at him – glaring a little.

"I won't put anyone else through the gossip, it is my problem, I am going to Mindelan – I know you won't let me fight and I would just be a hindrance around here. And that is final."

"Yet you let Cleon get away without any gossip when he is the one who took advantage of you? And I am going to write to Raoul and get my squad stationed within a day's ride at most. Otherwise there is no way you are leaving." Kel glared, crossing her arms across her chest as both men gave her an identical stare.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tobe, are you sure you have everything, we won't be coming back to New Hope for a while. Tobe nodded from atop his horse, though he was not looking at her. "Tobe, I know you are going to miss all you friends but I have to go – and you insisted that you go with me." He again just nodded and she shook her head – next time she would make sure to make other plans for him – he was starting to get to big to travel around with her everywhere anyway.

"So pretty lady, are you ready to go – my squad is ready to mount." Kel glared softly at the use of another nickname and then glanced out at all the men. She nodded to Dom then raised her hand in the mount up motion. She glanced at Dom – Kel and Neal would go straight to Mindelan, while Dom would go to Mastiff to report to Raoul and then go to Mindelan. It would take a week – Neal insisted that they couldn't go to fast on count of Kel and Dom had then insisted that half his squad go with Kel and Neal under Kel's command. Kel again just raised her hand – making the move out signal when she dropped it.

As they left the courtyard Tobe finally sat up straight – and instead of looking back at his friends – or a specific friend as the case may be – he looked forward. All the men – Kel included looked forward – for some they were leaving more behind then they could hope to gain – and for Kel it felt like she was leaving behind everything she worked for – for something that was not yet clear.

Kel quickly got annoyed at Dom and Neal's worried looks as they rode. Finally she made the signal to go faster – and they broke out of their uniformed walking and raced while they rode – not too fast as to not push the horses but much faster than they had been going. Kel called a halt around mid-day and they all stopped – watering their horses and eating a small meal, they could at a walking pace eat from the saddle. They didn't stop again till it was getting to dark for the horses to ride carefully. As the men split up tasks – Kel and Dom went to take a short walk – saying they were going to go fill their canteens. Kel sat by the river and huddled her knees close to her chest.

"I'm afraid – more so then I ever have been before." Dom looked at her – surprised because she had faced almost certain death – and she had admitted to the fact of her being scared.

"What of Kel? You will make the most beautiful mother – and there is no way this kid won't love you." Kel smiled softly as she watched the water – her next words were calm even as tears softly began rolling down her cheeks.

"Before, when I was afraid of hights or afraid of going into battle I knew that everything was out of my control – I could do my best not to fall and not to get injured but what little I did was purely instinct. If I mess this up I know it will be my fault – and I don't know if I can live with making this child unhappy. She leaned into his embrace as soon as he offered it.

"Kel you are going to be the best mother a kid could ever want, you are already the best friend. And your instincts will help here to, and you know what? Kel, you are going to make this kid unhappy every now and then, because no one is perfect." Kel looked up surprised at him – and then slowly sat up so they were sitting eye to eye.

"I don't think I could do this without you."

"You won't have to. Anything you need, I will be there. I will treat this child as my own if you let me – she or he will be the child of the King's Own and will be the most loved child in all of Tortall." Kel laughed at this and hugged him – putting her head under his chin and even when she started getting tired she couldn't find the will to move from his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal immediately stood up as Dom walked into the clearing where all the man sat – tents around them. "She is just asleep – I'm going to put her to bed, make sure to leave her some food – she will probably be hungry when she wakes up." Neal just nodded and as Dom walked Kel into her tent he pretended not to notice her curl into his chest.

A few minutes Dom came back from her tent and sat with the men around the fire. He ate quietly – smiling when the men made jokes – making few jokes himself. He took a long swig from a canteen the men passed around, laughing when the man next to him complained loudly about not getting any. He stood up soon after – taking his half eaten plate and Kel's into her tent. The men glanced around warily, they had not yet learned why they were all traveling to Mindelan, nor why Dom was acting so strange. Neal meanwhile was too busy worrying about Kel and when he would next get to see Yuki to notice the awkward silence around the campfire. When he finally looked up he found himself alone – it seemed all the men had retired early for the night.

Kel mumbled incoherently as the light from the campfire drifted in the tent. Dom chuckled and put both their food on the ground before shaking her awake softly. Her eyes snapped open, looking up at him before closing and opening them again more slowly. She sat up and he sat down across from her – handing her the food and picking his up for himself.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep. Did u carry me back?" He smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know you are more light then any of my men." She raised an eyebrow at this, then they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"I won't be in a few months. I will be fat… I am already bigger than any court lady." Dom looked at her then putting his food down leaned over to her.

He leaned down to her stomach. "Now you can't make your mommy to big and you have to come out on time – we can't have your mom trying to fight when her stomach is bigger than her sword is long." Kel looked at him – trying to glare mouth slightly agape before leaning over and hitting him on the shoulder, hard. "Kel don't you realize how ridicules you sound? You are more beautiful than any of those court ladies, they are pretty at best – Kel you can mount a horse and fight side by side with any man and in my book that makes you better than most if not all of them." Kel had started crying before he even finished.

"I didn't realize the emotional swings would start so soon." Dom nodded – paling slightly. He could handle a lot of things but a mad Kel would be a challenge he was pretty sure he would need help with.

_**Authors Note: I often forget to add my disclaimer so…**_

_**despite many Christmas wishes I do not own Tamora Pierce or any of her books – characters or settings. **_____

_**Thank you for your kind reviews. I have stopped writing many of my others stories and I finally figured out how to stop myself from stopping writing. So just like reading, I will wait to find out the ending. **_

_**This being said I am updating twice today because I may not be able to for the next few days. Happy Holidays to everyone, I hope all your wishes come true. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Neal was onto his third bad poetry when they reached the fork in the road. Dom would be glad for a good days ride – without a pining Neal, however he couldn't help but already worry about Kel. She hugged him tight while no one was watching – and nodded silently to each of the men he was taking with him, Dom had said his goodbyes and parting warnings the night before. As Kel moved forward with her men she had to resist the urge to turn around and look at Dom. Dom for his part had to resist going after her – he was content with watching her till they reached the first bend in the road, where first Kel then the men behind her disappeared from view. Dom road his men and the horses hard for the next day that was in till they reached Mastiff. Raoul jokingly looked behind them when they came galloping into the fort.

"Where is the army?"

"Sorry sir, we were anxious at a slower speed, our horses wanted to feel the open road." Raoul just laughed like it was the funniest thing he had seen all year. "Sir, reports are done and ready to be looked over – we would like to leave by tomorrow mid-morning." An eyebrow was raised at this – however Raoul was pushed aside by a much smaller form, though not many things were as large as him.

"Now I assume Knight Keladry and my old squire are on their way to Mindelan? Good, then you can come with me… Sergeant?"

"Dom of Massabolle, my lady." Alanna looked him over nodded to herself and turned – obviously expecting him to follow her. He handed his reins over to a stable hand, the reports went to Raoul, and he followed the first Lady Knight – though not officially a lady when she became a knight – at a leisurely pace. When they got to her rooms – she sat at the desk propping her feet up letting him chose one of the many seats scattered around her main room. He sat – straight though not enough to look nervous and somehow made it look comfortable.

"So a lowly sergeant, born of a family of the book of gold? One day I will need to hear that story, it would make the beginning of a beautiful love story I would assume." She looked over to him then and took her feet of her desk and sat up straight. "I realize I am keeping you from your sleep – however I wanted to give some advice, keep her away from the palace, Keladry that is and her child for a while. And watch her older brother Connell or something or another. Keep her safe, keep the child safe, and don't forget to keep yourself safe." Dom watched as she leaned forward – and pretended not to be intimidated as she leaned forward, he took her words to heart and when she seemed finished he stood slowly as to not disturb her thinking. "One last thing let her accept unexpected gifts" She threw a small package at him, which he caught in mid-air. Dom looked at it then her in wonder before slowly and softly shutting the door.

Kel meanwhile had been riding half the pace she would like to. Peachblossom was biting at the reins, wanting to run for what he was worth. His sour temper matched Kel's right now as she glared at Neal. She had chosen to ride him when Neal wouldn't leave her alone and kept trying to magically check on her. She was feeling fine – she thought that maybe she would be lucky and not have all those symptoms – she was now 2 weeks in and still feeling perfectly normal.

"Tobe! We are going half the speed as normal, keep up would you?" Well she was a bit moody. Kel turned around a few minutes later and silently apologized to Tobe, who was looking a bit sheepish and keeping in perfect time – not even leading Hoshi.

Another mile up the path they came to a small clearing that would be perfect for them to set up camp. When Kel went to dismount however she immediately started swaying and tried to grab onto Peachblossom's reins to steady herself but only felt empty air. She pitched forward – hit something soft then was slowly lowered to the ground. Distancely she was aware of voices – however she could not make out any words that were being said, nor how was saying them.


	6. Chapter 6

Kel woke with a pounding head-ache. She didn't want to open her eyes but when she heard other people moving around she slowly did. She closed them again fast. "Light," Was all she could mumble before almost falling asleep again. When someone – who she immediately recognized as Dom grabbed her hand she slowly opened her eyes looking up at him. Neal – trying not to disturb her put his hands to her forehead, his green magic sparkling the air in the small tent.

"You have been out for about two days; Neal says you haven't been eating enough." She looked up drowsily. Dom offered her an apple turnover, and she nodded thankfully – taking a small bite before pushing it away. Dom chuckled and helped her sit up and gave her the rest of the apple turnover – crossing his arms.

"I don't feel well." She looked pale, as she ate the apple turnover and the red apple filling got over her lips. Dom could look nowhere else. Neal gave her one of his famous teas then walked out of the tent – saying something about getting a normal amount of sleep. Dom decided this was a good time to hand over the package. She looked up at him surprised before opening it. Inside was a letter – which she set aside, and a small necklace – when she held it up it was an anti-pregnancy charm. She tilted her head to the side then looked at the small pouches that remained in the box. She then opened the letter – carefully.

Dear Lady Knight,

I hope you are feeling well. Don't think of this as a problem – I know you are I did at first too. Try not to make the same mistakes I did, freedom is the best control sometimes. You may find the contents of this package strange at first but allow me time to explain. First I gave you a gift I should have a long time ago – and I will talk to Raoul about your lack of one. Next are powder potions that I myself mixed, they go into a canteen of water to keep you both hydrated and have enough proteins for those days you can't eat.

Sincerely,

Knightly lady

Kel tried to hide her blush reading this – then passed the note over to Dom playing with the anti-pregnancy charm thoughtfully. "I see you talked to Alanna."

"Yea she gave me some cryptic message then sent me away. I was too tired to try and figure it out." She laughed softly at this and laid down – leaning her head on his knee.

"Stay with me for a while? I keep having bad dreams." He nodded though she couldn't see and ran his fingers threw her hair. He loved how she dropped her mask around him more and more these days – though he suspected it was her pregnancy that helped so much. He also loved her hair – it had been growing out and now she had no reason to cut it. She had fallen asleep and he leaned down, kissing her forehead. He let her sleep – they would have to start moving again tomorrow if she was up to it.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kel woke up that morning it was to Dom's snoring, even through her sleepy haze she noticed his arm wrapped tight around her and his other hand in her hair. She was overcome with the urge to kiss him – however her Yamani control had never failed and it didn't again. Kel knew she should get up – they had planned to reach Mindelan a day ago and were still a day's ride away but she was to comfortable right now. After a few minutes she ran her hand down his side – like she use to do to her brothers and nephews when they were asleep. She for once in years woke someone up – not like a warrior – yelling or talking loud and this time it didn't involve water. His eyes drifted open – before closing again. Dom pulled her closer and inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. She tried to wriggle a little bit free and his only response was to hold onto her tighter.

"Dom I have to get up." He started tickling her sides and she shrieked with laughter. "Please. Dom!" Wolset decided that it was a good time to Barge in, with half Dom's men. Wolset – seeing Dom leaning over Kel – quickly covered his eyes. The men quickly backtracked, stumbling over themselves in an effort to get away. Once they were gone Dom leaned his head against Kel's shoulder and was shaking with silent laughter. She was trying very hard to not start laughing however she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. After a few minutes she shoved him off her and sat up – fixing her shirt where it rode up. He grunted from his spot on the floor.

When Kel walked out of her tent the men glanced up at her then quickly glanced down. The smell of food hit her nose and she was instantly nauseous. She walked quickly out of range of tents – before collapsing just in time to throw up. She felt his hand on the back of her neck – lifting her hair back. When she finished she leaned back against him, exhausted. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe her mouth with. She leaned forward – as if to vomit again – but she just dry heaved, nothing else would come out. She sat against him again and he ran his fingers threw her hair till she had fallen asleep, picking her up and carrying her back to where everyone was sitting around the fire. Neal looked up from where he was sitting – half asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Neal, relax its just a side effect, the smell of food made her feel ill." Neal nodded then quickly brushed back her hair – in a brotherly way – and put a small sleeping spell.

"She can ride with you today – I don't want her doing much." He spoke it as a command then went back to the fire, there was no sarcasm in his voice – he must me worried or stressed about something.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they got back onto the road Neal was back to his normal self – complaining and writing poetry aloud. Kel wouldn't know this of course because she was currently asleep on Darkmoon – safe in Dom's arms. Tobe was taking care of both Peachblossom and Hoshi. Kel slept till they were only about a bells time away from Mindelan. She was too ride by herself, however she insisted she sat up and when they rode into the gates of Mindelan she pointed out points of interest and took her time gazing at the river that ran through Mindelan – just visible in the distance. She led the way to the Main House, and waved to the people they passed on their way there. To Dom she whispered of memories, and she tried hard not to look at 'the tower' as they neared her childhood home.

He felt her tense up – and quickly looked ahead to see an older – not yet elderly, but no longer young – couple who guessing by the resemblance they were Kel's parents. Next to them was a male – approximately 15 years his senior who had a cane he was leaning on, though supporting a toddler, and holding back a female adolescent who appeared to be 8 or 9, he assumed this was Kel's brothers Anders and his daughters. On the other side of the older couple was a person he knew, and wished he didn't. He had meet Connell on a mission, before Kel became a squire. He was rude and even as the womanizer Dom was he looked down on Connell's use of women. By the way of his standing it was obvious he hadn't changed much, he still was full of himself. Next to him was an older male, probably Inness – he had to be related to Kel – they had the same nose. All the Mindelan's had the same nose, except for Connell for some reason. Both Inness and Connell had a women on their arm, he assumed their wives.

Kel was surprised to see most of her family, she looked next to Anders, surprised not to see his wife then remembering she was bedridden – being pregnant and a proper lady often did that.

"Mama! Anders! Inness!" Dome restrained Kel as she tried to jump off his horse, to which her only response was a slight put. He dismounted offering his arms in an open gesture to which she gracefully dismounted – well almost, till she stumbled into his arms- steadying herself – and testing her dizziness. She walked to her family, Dom and Neal on each side of her. She made introductions and picked up one year old Emily – putting her on her hip. Kel leaned heavily on Dom to do this, still dizzy – not that he minded – and he was mesmerized with how natural she looked – how beau… he stopped himself right there and looked at Anders who sent a glare so familiars to Kel's that he almost backed away. It was amazing how similar Anders and Kel's eyes are especially since every other family member had green-blue eyes – so unlike her hazel ones – though not as striking as Dom's own sapphire.

"Mama, I was thinking Neal and Dom can stay in the rooms next to mine – the rest of the men in the barracks?" Kel could see her mother glance at Dom – mostly every place they were touching – raise their eyebrow and just nod silently.

"Kel let's get you to bed. Dom can help bring in your stuff." Kel just nodded to Neal, putting Emily down, who immediately fussed so she swayed – holding Emily to one side – leaning against Dom on the other – barely able to stay awake."Kel drink your tea before you go to bed." Kel just nodded – obviously half asleep. Dom helped her sit with the one arm she was not holding tightly. Even as she fell asleep she would not let go of his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up in a few bells time to find the bed empty but her, but the pillow next to hers still smelled like Dom. She looked around – noticing the closed door she picked up the pillow and smelled it deeply. Kel slowly got up out of bed to not nauseate herself. Running a brush through her hair she marveled at how much longer it had grown, it was now touching her shoulders! Judging by the sun she guessed most of the family would probably be outside so she slowly made her way there – keeping a hand on the wall just in case she felt dizzy.

Dom looked up sharply at Kel as she came down to the stream, slowly walking – barely swaying – though he knew she was tired and had not eaten that day. She settled her gaze on him after sweeping the familiar faces. He knew she didn't want to be babied so he sat there – though his muscles were tense.

Neal watched in fascination worry and slight disapproval as she walked down the hill - wondering how she walked up it. Anders felt nothing but pride for his favorite sister. The face she made was the same one when she had broken her arm, when she was five but was still trying to practice with her naginta. Today they would relax and catch up but first thing tomorrow she was going to Mindelan and getting checked out, he didn't know what was wrong and he knew Neal wouldn't tell him. He knew he would need reinforcements to get her there though.

When Kel made her way to the group she stood leaning one hand on Dom's Shoulder and smiled in greeting to everyone. She carefully took off her breaches – which she had a pair of breeches that were cut off very short, not even going down to her midthigh. When she took off her tunic which she had only her breast band on underneath everyone stared. Most of them stared at the large scar on her side and one of them was staring at her beauty, Neal looked confused at the weird looks they were all giving her. Kel blushed and looked down only to see Dom smiling up at her, she gave him a questioning look.

"Your beautiful, oh Dear Protector." This comment earned him a slap on the back of the head from a certain lady knight and a glare from that lady knights older brothers and father. Her mother just raised her eyebrow in that non – expressive way that could mean so many things. Neal sighed – used to their flirting.

Dom stood up – taking off his shirt – leaving him in only a pair of mid-leg length breeches. He didn't even take much notice of the women who all giggled and switched between looking away and staring at his beauty, Kel's mother even took out her fan, hiding her smile and shaking it dramatically at Kel, whose blush only deepened. Kel had been refusing herself from looking at his chest though she had seen it many times – when she finally did she found it very close. She reached out and ran her fingers across a scar running from one shoulder to the opposite hip. Making his Abs tighten in response.

"That's from Scanra isn't it?" Only a whisper. He nodded softly.

"Yea, but it's not your fault." Her head snapped up – almost hitting his chin. She smiled softly at him and grabbed his hand and then pulled him –though he didn't resist much – towards the stream. She dived in coming up just in time to see him dive in. She looked around looking for him to come back up then giggled when he came up behind her, tickling her, lifting her out of the water and throwing her, this made her start a splashing fight. When Emily joined them, switching between holding onto Anders and Kel Dom smiled in fascination at how much Emily adored Kel, and at how much alike they looked. Kel was amazed that with her getting dizzy when walking and Anders barely being able to walk they could swim so easily. By the time darkness started to show Anders needed to lean heavily on both Inness and Connell, Kel had fallen asleep on a blanket, telling Dom about her memories of the stream. Dom picked her up almost effortlessly, he had carried men who weighed more and were resisting him before. Her only response was to curl into his chest and mumble something. He again carried her to her room, this time however he left before he fell asleep next to her, no matter how easy it could have been.

**Authors Note: I know I don't do many of these, so this is one of my few disclaimers – though they apply to everyone of my stories and there for chapters. Tamora Pierce, her Characters, and her settings do not belong to me, unfortunately. Maybe one day, when I take over the world. . . Thank you for all the kind Reviews. I would like at least two reviews before I add another chapter – or set of chapters, that way I know if some people at least like the way my story is going. That's all I can think to say… oh yea one last thing.**

**REVIEW!!! Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When Dom and Neal got to Kel's door they were surprised to find it open. Inside Kel was sitting, her legs tucked underneath and to the side of her – her dress, yes dress, was flowing effortesly to the side. Jamey, Emily's older six year old sister was in the middle of the room which they assumed was Kel's play rug but turned out to be her practice space. Jamey spun a smaller version of Kel's glaive – which was the choice weapon of the Yamani Islands. Emily was sitting on Kel's lap and Kel was watching Jamey's form, absently running her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Sorry to interrupt but Anders and Inness offered to show us around the town and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Kel nodded and smiled – still watching Jamey who ended her practice dance and began stretching.

"Can I go to Aunt Kelly?" Kel couldn't resist the hopeful smile and nodded – ignoring the smiles Dom and Neal had a hard time controlling. '"Of course Jamey, Emily can come to." She smiled as she stood, Emily still in her arms, she barely felt dizzy but she knew she had to eat soon.

At breakfeast thankfully for Kel, Connell didn't come down – when Kel's mother remarked on his strange behavior Kel hid her face behind her Yamani calm mask and refused to look anyone in the eye. After a comfortable breakfeast, they left the parents and went down to Mindelan, they passed a few of the men's Own – those that weren't still sleeping. At the armory Kel bought each of her nieces a practice dagger to which Anders just chuckled, his wife would have a hard time raising respectable the blacksmith they decided to by eachother friendship rings – simple bands, even Emily got one. They had a midmorning snack of pastries – Dom insisted on bying for everyone, they had a special on grape so everyone got that, besides him and Kel who he secretly bought apple the time they got to the healers Kel was already tired but she still tried to turn around out the door, only to run into Dom – more accuretly Dom's chest-0 though clothed she could feel the muscles so vividly she could just about see it.

"It will be easier to tell them this way and second – or thired opinions never hurt." Kel nodded – pouting slightly and went to sit on one of the cots – crossing her arms across her chest – to tired and moody to care about how she looked. When the healers assistant came she took Emily and Jamey, who she knew because she use to be there maid before getting this job.

"You know you don't have any form of protection, don't you sweetheart. And tnot that im judging but you don't have a ring n that left finger." Kel blushed looking away from her brothers, who were both blushing deeply. Inness looked away – trying to pretend he was not there, and Anders sent a very hard – very Mindelan glare towards Dom.

"She won't need any protection till she is married, isn't that right Masbolle?" Dom scooted closer to Kel, knowing what was going to be said soon, he also knew what it would look like to her brothers. The healer meanwhile just looked anxious as she seeped her magic into Kel.

"It seems she has not been eating enough for two, and the need for protection is no longer a need." Anders and Inness eyes both snapped to the healer then back to Kel quickly. She bit her lip and looked down to her lap. The brothers sent glares to Dom and both walked – well limped in Anders case to him. Anders sat on the bed next to Kel while Inness invited Dom outside for a moment. The healer put the bill in Neal's hand before scampering away to the back room. Neal sat in the corner – feeling very awkward and not sure what to do.

Outside Inness had Dom up against the side of the building in the alley, he punched him twice – claiming once was from him and once from his brother. Dom for his part barely winced – he had been hurt worse and the blood coming from his nose was not flowing to fast he hoped. "I'm not going to kill you only because she would be upset, however if you ever hurt her then I will not think twice." Inness stepped away quickly – wiping the blood on his pants and walking back into the healers. "Neal I think your cousin might need some medical attention." Neal took the hint and went out to Dom – snapping his nose back into place – not using any magic.

"Why does that always hurt more than the actual breaking of the nose?"

"I have no idea cousin, but I would be more worried about your nose being crooked right now." Dom laughed at this – hitting his cousin on the shoulder then leaning against the building. Soon Emily and Jamey came out – saying the other three would be out soon.

Inside the brothers were questioning Kel, every time she tried to say Dom was not the father they would cut her off before she could finish. She knew she couldn't tell them who the real father was, she wouldn't risk Cleon's new marriage, or his friendship with her brother.

"Kel you are going to stay here for the next 9 months right?" She nodded – she was afraid if she talked anymore tears would come out, she was not use to crying and didn't want to make a habit out of it. "And tell us if he hurts you, I know I know you can take care of yourself but I want to be there for you." Kel hugged herself to Anders, she had missed him, possibly more than her parents – he had been the only one there for her. "Hey it's ok, come on let's not leave them alone to long – they might wonder off." Kel scoffed at this.

"They aren't as bad as you are making them out to be, I promise." Anders just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care; I still don't want to like him. Do you love him?" Kel looked up at him and pulled away from the hug – backing up slowly. "Well you can tell me when you find out." Kel slowly got off the bed. She went outside – immediately noticing the blood on Dom's face – though no more was coming out. When Inness came out she immediately backed him into the wall – Dom's arms went around her waist – earning him a hard elbow to the arm.

"Kel its okay, I'm fine." She turned around – and he regretfully let his arms loosen from around her. She slapped him in the chest – hard.

"No its not okay. And I don't care if you are fine, look at that blood. I have seen you covered in blood to much recently – I don't want anyone I know to be the cause of it." He immediately noticed the tears in her eyes and softly reached out to her. "I hate this, I can't stop crying and it's only the second month." He wiped her tears away and pulled her to his side as they started walking back to the house. "Wait, Neal how did you find time to buy more stuff?" He merely shrugged and looked down at the new box he had gotten while Kel and her brothers had talked. She whispered to Dom – ignoring Inness's attempts at trying to get her attention. "I don't want to know how my father is going to react, and I'm so ashamed of telling my mother." He chuckled and picked her up – spinning her around.

"Kel you are amazing – I don't think you could ever let your parents down." She smiled and they started walking a little slower than the boys – she was awkward after what her brother had asked but he put her racing mind to rest. Jamey soon came back to them – holding Emily's hand that was just starting to walk. Dom scooped up Emily, who was now being dragged by her over excited sister. "Did you know Emily that you have the Mindelan nose and Kel and Ander's eyes?" Emily giggled in response while Kel sent a dazzling smile his way, he didn't know how everybody was not completely in love with this girl. They went to the house – a soon sleeping Emily – holding hands with Emily – swinging her as they walked. Kel would make a beautiful mother – he just hoped he would get to play this role with her son or daughter. He didn't realize till then that he never corrected Inness when he had said the child was his. He realized he didn't want to.


	11. Chapter 11

When they got home Anders and Inness went straight to their father despite Kel's protests, once they were gone Kel got her mother alone and they went to her room – so they would have some privacy. Dom and Neal watched the flutter of activity and then stood there with Emily and Jamey.

"So now what?"

"How about we go introduce the men to the prettiest ladies they will ever see?" Neal nodded – despite knowing it probably was not the best idea.

"So what do you boys want to talk about?" An older gentleman – Piers of Mindelan was wary when both his boys pulled him aside so quickly, the laugh lines on his face were not as deep as usual – the only show of his expressions.

"Well. . . Its Kel, we went to the healers – it turns out she is pregnant." They sat there; few things could test his patience – one of the few being his youngest daughter. No amount of support and love for her could have stopped the rage he felt when he had heard she went off into Scanra alone. He took his time folding his hands and had to work hard to keep his face calm.

"Do we know the father?" He didn't care about the rumors he was sure would circulate; he only cared about the happiness of his little girl. Both boys looked down and Piers could tell they were ashamed of something.

"Dom, and umm I broke his nose. Just a little, and his cousin healed it right back up." Piers warm eyes hardened slightly then relaxed again – these two looked so much like when they were young and sat in the very same seats telling them something they had gotten in trouble for.

"Good and I would like to see him. Alone that is." Both boys looked to each other and quickly left, Piers leaned back and sighed heavily. His youngest daughter was growing up. He felt old.

While Kel mother sat on her bed, Kel paced – stopping to look at her mother then hoping she would understand she put her hands to her stomach. Ilane instantly knew what had her daughter upset and put out her arms which Kel gratefully climbed into – her head on her mother's shoulder. Neither would admit but both cried silently – softly. "Is it Dom's?"

"No, Cleon's, please don't tell, I think it would break Inness and I don't want to put Cleon's new marriage at risk, we were drunk, and I never drink. Don't even tell Papa please." She said the last word in a whisper and her mother just hugged her tighter.

"I'm not going to make promises but I'll try my hardest, and for what it's worth I think Dom wants it to be his."

"What does that mean?"

"Kel, you will find out in time. Now will you and those lovely young men be staying till the end of your pregnancy?" Kel smiled, they were not exactly lovely, and they caused more trouble than they were worth sometimes.

"I don't know mama, the Own may be needed, though Raoul says to put them to use as much as needed, we can finally get the wall repaired. And Neal may be needed elsewhere but they promised at least one of them will be here at all times, I think they will drive me nuts, they can be a bit overprotective. And I will have to keep an eye on Dom and his men, they are pranksters." Ilane just smiled and nodded, patting her daughter on the shoulder, Kel left her mother with a hug and a kiss to the check. "I'm going to go find them, I think Anders left Emily and Jamey with the two of them, it may not end well." The last sound Kel heard before she shut the door was her mother's laughter. It would turn out that it didn't end as well as she hoped, nor as bad as she had feared.

**Authors Note: Thank you for your great reviews, and I am very happy that no one has been mean, there has been some constructive critism and some questions but I'm actually just as glad for these reviews as those that praise my work. As to answer questions – no you didn't miss anything from my story when you asked when Anders got hurt. He was injured in battle – Tamora Pierce's plot not mine – I think before Kel even went for her Shield – not sure of the time line. Anyway I hope everyone continues to like my story and as always keep REVIEWing. Please. **

**Review. You know you want to. I can Rhyme, yay. Now to celebrate my amazing rhyming skills you should review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kel and her brothers got to the barracks at the same time, she knocked twice – waited then knocked once more – it was a code they had made when they traveled together. It was to signal a woman coming into the man's barracks – she had learnt it quick when she was a squire. They walked in to find most of the men in small groups or lounging/sleeping on random beds. A table in the corner of the room was where she heard Dom's unmistakable laughter.

"Dom, are you trying to corrupt my nieces?" He was defiantly able to corrupt her if given the chance – currently he had not shirt on and Emily was leaning back on him – sound asleep it seemed. Meanwhile Jamey was sitting on a nearby desk – cards held tightly to her. It seemed by the money on the table that she was winning her fair share to.

"Oh beautiful Protector of the Small, come play with us." He was goading her and she knew it, however this time she surprised him by walking over and leaning on the back of his chair. "Looks like I got another good luck charm men, not that I need any." The men all smiled – paying more attention to Kel, who was currently signaling the men his cards. Anders and Inness soon joined the group and when Anders went to pick up Emily Dom shook his head – telling Anders she was ok for now and to let her sleep. Jamey won the next round and Anders – fearing his pregnant wife's temper – rounded her up and started leaning her to the door. Wolset made a non-appropriate joke about taking away the fun, to which her brothers and Dom all got in there attacking position. Dom attacked in a non physical matter – joking about Wolset's new hair – which Jamey had decided would look the best braided and tied in random places. The men howled with laughter and when Anders removed Emily, he quietly told Dom about his father wanting to meet him as soon as possible.

"Sorry men but it seems the women love me, I'm going to escort this lovely little lady to her room." Kel looked at him in surprise as he got up – she followed him out the door with her eyes. Soon making her excuses and walking aimlessly around the castle, trying to remember every day she spent here when she was young. She also reflected on her future – would this child have fond memories of their childhood?

Dom for once was nervous – not that he often meet any girls parents. He didn't court long term. He paced up and down the hallway before coming to stand at Kel's father's door. He knocked hesitantly, Piers quickly called him in – he was sitting in his high backed chair – his face impassive. Dom sat when he motioned to a chair.

"Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle I presume. I would say my pleasure, but given the circumstances you can surely understand my refrain from doing so." Dom would have smiled, his voice held the same calm as Kel's.

"And what circumstances would that be sir?" Piers had to fight back a frown and a smile at the same time.

"My youngest, non- married daughter is pregnant, and the baby is yours is it not? Yet you have not as I understand it offered to marry her, nor made anyone aware that you are courting her, if you are indeed courting her. Do you love her Domitian?" Dom's head hurt – Piers was good at his job, this he knew.

"You can call me Dom, as for Kel you make a lot of presumptions, I cannot marry because of my position of the Own, and if we were courting – we would both understand that marriage is not in the foreseeable future, neither of us would be easily willing to give up our duties and even if one of us was we wouldn't allow the other to be unhappy."

"I notice you didn't answer my last question and as for not courting her, you sure have been thinking about a possible future for the two of you an awful lot." Dom sat back – looking at Kel's father, they were very similar.

"Sir, with all due respect your daughter is probably the most beautiful, brave, and stubborn woman I have ever met. Every man in the King's Own – along with all her friends loves her like a sister." He was walking a tight rope; he was good at reading people and was happy when he got the response he was looking for. Pier's face broke out into a slight grin.

"But you don't feel the same do you? Shall I re-state my question; you are in love with my daughter aren't you?" Dom knew he could not directly lie nor try to dodge this question.

"I would like very much to court your daughter sir, with your permission of course, and eventually – I would like to marry your very opinionated, self-sufficient and attractive daughter." Piers smiled and laughed – breaking his Yamani control – for the first time in a while around someone who was not his immediate family.


	13. Chapter 13

Kel heard the door next to her room shut and listened to Dom's footsteps – wondering why he came back to his room later then her – even though she had walked around for a while. She got up quietly and went to knock on his door. He opened it – without his shirt – looking surprised.

"Umm Hey, I was just about to take a bath, was there something you needed?" She blushed softly then thought of something she could say.

"No, I just heard you coming back to your rooms, I was wondering what you were up to." She turned to go back to her room only to have him grab her wrist.

"Want to go for a walk?" She only nodded in response – mesmerized by his chest which she had refrained from looking at the other day. He reached back into his room and grabbed a shirt from his bed – walking next to her he hesitantly put his hand on the small of her back. She led her way, when they started climbing the stairs her hands begun to shake and he took one of them. Her only response was a questioning look sent his way before blushing deeply. When they got to the top of the tower she sat in the center.

"This is probably not the best place for a carefree walk." He sat down next to her – on the top stair squeezing her hand in the only comfort form he knew. "Not so great memories, I guess I was always weary of heights." She glanced at him, trying to figure out how much she could say he nodded her on. "My brother, Connell, he knew this I guess. I was young; thought Anders would protect me I didn't realize. . . He held me over the ledge." She looked to him and he wished he could stop the tears from building – she was already trying to compose herself. "I was scared, didn't think I had ever been as scared. I then realized that even if he had let me drop over the edge, the most anyone could have done was have their revenge." She stood – going to let his hand go when he stood up to, holding her hand tighter. She ran her free hand over the edge, looking down and quenching the fears in her stomach. "Can I trust you? I know I can, but can you trust me?" He nodded, looking weary. She edged herself slowly onto the ledge.

"Kel, look at me, I know you, this is kind of risky." She looked at him sharply before leaning back slightly, causing him to grab her other hand.

"I can trust you to hold me; I just need to make myself not afraid, of this or of him. I have to prove it to myself." She leaned back slightly – looking up at the sky. "Have you ever noticed that from up this high they sky still seems the same length away, even though the ground seems so far?" He pulled her in when she went to lean back more, looking into her eyes. "That's how I overcame my fear of heights; you just have to look at things in a different perspective."

"So do you think of this place as good or bad, it caused a bad memory but it made you who you were today." She looked at him thoughtfully, she had never thought of it really – most places have both enough good and enough bad that they evened out, she supposed this was one of the cases.

"I don't think it has any meaning to me, it is what it is." He brought a free hand to brush her hair back and her breath caught before she could finish with her thoughts.

"Maybe I can help make it a good memory then." He whispered the words against her lips as he softly kissed her. When neither pulled away she reached up and put her hand through his hair. He put one hand on the small of her back – using the other to feel the softness of her hair, of her cheek, and then trailing his hand to her neck. She had been kissed before, and she had been kissed in much the same way – a sweet kiss, though chaste and they never lasted. This one seemed to go on forever, though never long enough. When they came apart for air she was pressed between him and the wall.

"It's beautiful from up here." This time she was the one to kiss him, and he didn't protest. He ran a hand under her shirt, feeling the small of her back; she felt his chest, running her hand on the scar. Just as he was reaching for her breeches a bell sounded and he broke apart from her quickly. Her eyes dropped to the floor as he took time steadying his breathing.

"Wow."

"Yea."

"Kel, will you court me, officially?" He got her attention and she couldn't help but look up at him.

"You have your reputation to hold, and the King's Own, and what will Raoul say?" He smiled and stepped back closer to her.

"I don't care about any of those things, I can keep my job, Raoul will be happy for you after he tries to kill me, and my reputation means nothing. But you haven't said no yet." He was slightly cocky, he knew he could take her breath away, though if he was being honest she had very much the same effect on him. She decided to kiss him instead of answering; she couldn't think of any reason not to, not that she could think when he was standing so close.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Dom but only if you kiss me like that again." And so he did, though they broke apart quicker, they were late for dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

Kel slipped her hand out of his as they walked in the dining room.

"I'm so glad you two decided to show up. Dinner is just about to be served." Kel blushed and took one of the only two available seats, the other being directly across from her.

"Sorry papa." She was sitting with Anders next to her, and Neal on the other side. Dom sat between Inness's wife and Conal. Kel almost lost her mask when Conal leaned over and whispered in Dom's ear, Dom didn't seem any happier. Dinner was peaceful, Ilane asked for Dom's help with the wall and he started eagerly talking to her, knowing his men needed to start doing something before getting either lazy or bored.

"Nealan eat your vegetables." Anders snickered at the look of horror on his face. He flagged the server to get Neal more vegetables, much to Kel's approval. By the time dessert came Kel was blushing slightly because of Dom's foot on her leg, moving softly – barely touching. Around the middle of the meal he had decided this was the best way to distract himself from Conal. Kel for her part was keeping up on the conversation going on around her. At one point she looked out of the corner of her eye at him, glaring. Her parents were talking every now and then, but mostly looking at the actions of their family.

"Dessert is lovely Madame."

"Thank you Dom, you can call me Ilane by the way. Kel are you feeling ok you look a little flustered." This only caused Kel to blush more.

"I'm just a little tired mama."

"Go to bed then silly girl, you don't have to wait for all of us to finishing eating." She nodded and got up slowly, kissing her dad on the head as she walked out. She went to her room – sitting by the window sill and looking out at the fief. She spent the next hour or so thinking – till she fell asleep leaning against the edge of the window.

Once dinner was over Dom followed Conal, Neal watched them curiously but he seemed to be the only one watching. When they got out of earshot Dom grabbed Conal's arm. He challenged him in the traditional way, sure that the glove slap would leave a mark.

"Tomorrow when the sun rises? Swords" Dom nodded to Conal's terms, turning on his heel and walking away, fighting the urge to punch him now. He was disgusted at Conal's table manners, and how he talked to Dom, questing who really got Kel pregnant, asking if he was blind and what not. Though he wanted to go talk to Kel he knew he should tell his men their duties for tomorrow, so he walked to the barracks, knowing he had to act like nothing changed, he didn't want to tell them before he talked to Kel about who to tell and all the other details.

**Ok time for another Authors note. Sorry about my inability to spell people name right often, spell check doesn't work as well on them, I'll start writing Conal's name right, just review or message me if you see any other mistakes that I'm likely to repeat in the future. I know at some parts it's a little bit choppy but I know when I read books that have a little bit of confusing parts then I'm more likely to think about what is happening instead of just reading it. DomLuver said "it was pretty random when they went for a walk...especially since Dom was just about to take a bath." Well I wanted to show that he was willing to give up some alone time to be with Kel. I hope everyone continues to read and review, and I hope everybody likes it. I start writing for myself; I continue to write for my reviewers. **

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dom woke earlier then necessary, eating a little bit of food, and doing warm up exercises. He had told his men about the match and they watched him pace in the barracks, he had slept in the spare bed instead of going back to his room, and maybe waking Kel. She would probably be able to tell his plans just by looking at him. She had a way of doing those kind of things, sensing things or seeing things in his face.

Conal came out to the practice courts, where the men of the own were gathered. He went to the center of the ring, bringing his sword to the ready, Dom's men looked around at each other. "Are you going to fight me or continue stalling, doing your 'stretches'?" Dom merely looked up, not stopping his stretches. After he got Conal upset enough he got up slowly, putting his sword at the ready. They said the common good lucks and beginnings. Conal attacked first, he was faster than Dom thought he would be.

Right overhead strike, Conal tried to use his power, Dom rolled away even though he could of maybe out powered him. Conal came back in with a forward strike, going for the stomach which was knocked away by Dom. He was strong but Dom had more practice. Side swipe from right to left side then down and back to the right, Dom jumped out of the way then back in and kicked at Conal, distracting him as he brought the sword to his side. Conal tried some tricks from the Yamani's, and Dom couldn't help but note that he was not nearly as good as his sister. When Conal tried another overhead strike he had sweat in his eyes and Dom was just barely getting tired. They locked swords; Dom kicked his knee out risking Conal's full weight. Conal fell quickly and Dom stepped away, holding his sword at Conal's neck. He kicked away Conal's sword, pressing his foot to his bad knee, leaning down so he could talk without being overheard.

"If you ever try to hurt Kel, in any way, mental or physical I will come after her, and I won't challenge you before you feel the cold steel of my sword again." Dom stood, nodding to his men who clapped and whistled at him. "And the same goes for her son or daughter."

"The filthy wench is pregnant? No wonder you are with her, pretending to be responsible you can get your inheritance?" Dom turned around and kicked him hard, leaving Conal gasping. He turned on his heel, telling Wolset to get Neal or some other healer not that Conal really deserved it. He went to take a walk to settle down, and when he turned a corner he ran into a very angry looking Kel.

"Dom I cannot believe you! He may not be as good as you but he fights dirty. You could have gotten hurt! Don't ever try to defend me, it's no longer necessary, he can't hurt me." Kel knew she was ranting but couldn't stop; suddenly she reached up and kissed him. When she finally got her breath back she whispered softly to him. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

Kel had reached up to kiss Dom again when he stopped her, one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. "Kel, relax and look at me. Are you blushing?" He had to stop himself from both chuckling and kissing her. "Kel I want you to think for a second before you kiss me again, because if you kiss me then I will want to kiss you back, a lot." She looked up at him, blushing deeply and running her hand against his cheek she stood on her toes to kiss him. He moved both hands to her hip and picked her up effortlessly; she somehow wrapped her feet around him and barely noticed the wall at her back. They pulled away at what seemed like the same time, leaning their foreheads together while trying to catch their breath.

"I meant what I said about not protecting me, I don't need it." He answered with a joy filled laugh, and she held back on her urge to kiss him again, she had both feet on the ground again but his presence was making her slightly dizzy. "It's almost break feast time. I want to eat with my family then go with the men out to fix the wall, its down by the river."

"You are to not go out of my sight, and no trying to do any heavy lifting or hammering or anything that could hurt you or the baby." She hit him on the chest for his over protective nature, even though she was smiling. He kissed her again, this time running his hands over her stomach; he could feel the presence of her abs though she had gained a little weight from the baby. "You need to eat more." He immediately kissed her again not giving her time to respond. "You can tell people that it's mine, though if it comes out a red head rumors will start." She kissed him this time.

"We can decide that later, and speaking of rumors think of what my brothers will say when we come to the second meal in a row late." He cursed then looked at her, not sure about these kinds of things with her. "If you start changing and acting like I'm some court flower I will hurt you." He laughed and backed away from her, taking her hand and swinging it dramatically on the way to the eating room. "And you may want to take off your shirt." He looked down, walking a little bit slower, making her blush. "There is blood on it." She pointed down at it to emphasize, he just chuckled deeply stopping to stand like a little kid with his arms raised in the air. "You can be so childish." He laughed as she started to remove his shirt, her breath came shorter as she watched his abs.

Authors Note:

Hi, Sorry for the delay and as always I am thankful for all the reviews. In-the-fire Conal is her meaner brother, who when Pierce writes about him I always get the impression he was jealous of Kel, and he had held her over the balcony when she was 4, thus giving her a fear of heights. Inness and Anders are her two other brothers and are more protective of her, Kel had said that Anders was like her best friend growing up despite the age difference. Inness does not have a lot written about him, he was Cleon's knight master but I have a feeling he listens to Anders and would follow his example of being protective of Kel.

I do not own Tamora Pierce, or her books or characters, unfortunately.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time they finally got to break feast everyone else was sitting, and they got a few raised eye brows at Dom's shirtless state. Kel had her hand behind her, so there clasped hands were hidden behind her back. "Sorry Mama, Sorry Papa." She pulled Dom to the bench, making him sit next to her even though there was only room for one. Her father raised one eyebrow, looking at his sons. Anders had his hand wrapped tightly around his fork while Inness was merely glancing up every few minutes. Neal didn't seem to notice any difference and was joking with them as usual. Kel was leaning against Dom, seemingly at ease with his bare chest as he ate, making her eat every few bites. "Dom stop shoving food down my throat I'm not feeling well."

"I thought the nauseas were getting better." Neal was looking at her oddly, reaching out a hand to her stomach. She didn't move and he pulled back quickly, looking at her for a minute then quietly going back to eating, not seeming to care he was even eating the vegetables. Kel looked at him, wanting to ask what was wrong but guessing it was something she didn't want to hear at the same time as her family. Her heart speed softly at the thoughts now running threw her mind, was something wrong? Dom pulled her closer – now she was practically sitting on his lap and he ran his free hand along her side.

"Do you want me to wait with you for the news? It doesn't matter to much what you say because it was not a question." She smiled softly and somehow his simple words whispered in her ear calmed all her fears.

Conal meanwhile was laying in his room, ice on his nose as he stared at the ceiling, being very careful not to move so he didn't injure himself further. He couldn't understand how she controlled Dom so well, how he had fallen for her. His own wife had died a few years back, and he now had to rely on his nieces for information about the going on's at court. Court life always interested him, the drama, secrets, the lies. Rumors seemed to spread faster than fire and he couldn't help but thrive in them, especially those about his sister. Kel, she was an interesting one, she frightened him. She was stronger, defiantly a better fighter and that scared him, not because she would hurt him but because the world he knew, the world that was how it was changed because of her. Conal would forever resent her for that. He believed woman should be beneath men, they should be weaker. He loved his wife, and everytime he held her he knew it was him that was keeping her safe because he was the only one that could. His sister was unnatural, he had known that long ago, he hoped he could scare her into submission. Slowly he rolled to his side, making sure to keep a steady hand on the ice, he was steady always steady. The only conservative in a house of progressives.

Kel watched as Neal left breakfast early, he told her that he was going to go do papers and asked to not be disturbed. She sat thru the end of the meal, bouncing her leg and constantly shifting, eating only what Dom made her. After breakfast she pulled Dom out to the practice courts and made him give her his sword while he went to gather his men. She put her emotions in her practice, careful not to overwork herself. Amazed at how easily she got tired she leaned against the fence, tilting his sword in the air, watching the sun glint off it.

"Now that is I site I can get use to. But you will have to let me use my sword if I am to defend us, silly girl." She glared at the nickname and tossed his sword to him, starting to walk off to the wall, not waiting for the men or Dom for that matter. If they couldn't keep up with a pregnant woman then they needed a lot more training.


	18. Chapter 18

That day Dom felt like he was keeping more of an eye on Kel then getting any real work done. At one point when he looked to her she was rotating a hammer threw her fingers. He went and sat with her – gently taking the hammer away. She looked up in surprise.

"I was just holding it." She went to defensive immediately; he recognized this as one of her indicators of stress.

"Are you ok? Honestly." She shrugged her shoulders, looking over his shoulder at the horizon, where the river was reflecting the sun.

"I don't know, it's all overwhelming, I want to know what Neal is upset about, all the memories I have here. The way my family is looking at me, the secret I'm keeping from all of the men. The way people look at me like they want to tell me something but think I am suddenly breakable." He put his hand on her knee, rubbing soothing circles.

"Let me know if I can help in any way. And as for the secrets, I can help you tell them as soon as you are ready. And as for the third thing I don't think you will break, I don't know if I am strong enough to tell you just yet." She nodded softly in understanding, wrapping her fingers around his. She looked him in the eyes for a minute then glanced back out at the horizon.

"You know I decided to become a knight one day by that river. There were these boys, and I'm not giving you names because I don't trust you not to find them and hurt them now. They had kittens, tied in a bag. I wasn't thinking, I just, well they were crying and I guess it's just in my nature to protect innocents. I think it's part of yours to, maybe that's why we get along so well." He laughed softly and turned his hand around, squeezing her fingers in turn.

"I promise to tell you when I think of a way that I can." She nodded softly, going to stand up. He kissed her hand and stood, turning and going back to his work. She watched him go and went to make sure all of the men were still at work. After wrapping one of the men's finger, from where it had been hit with a hammer she was done with the work she was allowed to do for now. She lay on her back in the field, staring up at the bright blue sky.

Around midday she was woken up by the men coming to sit and lay down by her. She glanced up at the progress they made, than leaned back looking up at the sky, the men did the same. There were jokes, moderately appropriate compared to their normal behavior and she thanked the gods and goddess that they were on their best behavior. After eating the meal they had packed in the picnic baskets some of the men went to go for a swim while Kel rolled up her pants and put her feet in the river. Dom came up next to her, taking off his shirt and diving in the water splashing her in the process.

She splashed him when he came up and he came to her and standing mostly in the water he grabbed her feet and rubbed soothing circles in them. She kicked in protest at first then seeing the other men engaged in a wresting and splash fight she stopped resisting. He smiled at her and kissed by her knee and then looked up at her innocently when she made a half protesting sound.

"Not here." His eyes lit up softly and he pulled her into the water slowly, making sure to keep his hands on her sides. When her feet touched the bottom he kissed her. "Now I am all wet." He laughed and kissed her again then helped her up. He ducked under the water and when he came back up he shook his head, hitting her with water in the process. Farther down the river he saw as the men were still rough housing.

"Look at me for a second, now I don't want you to interrupt this is hard enough." She nodded silently gazing down at him in silent agreement. "My brothers, well one of them died earlier this year, I never told anyone, and he didn't go to court so I guess that's why no one ever spread rumors and no one heard. I just wanted to forget about it, you know how it is to lose people you love, luckily Neal didn't really know him, he was older and they never became friends, so it didn't affect Neal nearly as bad. I only have one brother left, he is younger, just by a year and some months." She ran a hand through his hair briefly halting his talking as he caught his breath. He was trying to talk fast and get it over with quickly. "My mother wants me to quit the own, and my father has no real power, always listened to my mom. I love her very much, but she always but Masbolle before me, before my happiness. She told me shortly after my brother's death that if I was to inherit Masbolle then I had to get married. Now I have never really been the marrying type, I didn't want to marry some girl who I never loved; I couldn't be that man that came home from battles to a house he couldn't stand. I joined the Own when I was young and never thought twice. It never mattered to me if I didn't marry, and I was not cut out to be a knight." She nodded, she pulled him up and leant down, kissing him reassuringly, glancing towards the men, watching the men out of the corner of her eye once again. "If I am to inherit Masbolle then I am to marry within 5 years of my brother's death, there for quitting the Own." She pulled him out of the water and kissed his mouth, when he didn't respond she kissed his eyes softly, trying to will the defeated look out of them.

"I love my brother but he is not fit to be a leader, he won't know how to protect the people. I don't think I can give up the Own." She kissed him again, not knowing what words to say even as the plans began to rush through her head.

"Umm Sir… Kel is Dom ok?" She brought her head up quickly, looking up to the men in surprise.

"I'm fine now Wolset just had some water in my lungs. Luckily for us men we have a knight in shining armor to save us." Dom looked up, trying to figure out why the men were all blushing, knowing why Kel in the corner of his eye was blushing. When Wolset looked away from Kel and nodded towards her Dom looked over to her, noticing her very white shirt he leaned back, grabbing his shirt and throwing it to her. She blushed more, grabbing the shirt, throwing it over her head.

"I am going back to the Manor; you may all get back to work."

"Wolset you are in charge, I will walk the Protector here back to her castle." She grinned satisfied as her hand collided with his stomach.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for the Delay!!**

**First to my reviewers. Thank You. I realize I may not have been as clear as I would have liked, so I'm going to take the time to clear up any questions in my reviews.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Thank you especially for your continued reviews. Now to clear up the questions, Neal did know that she was pregnant, he confirmed it in chapter 2, however he found something different then he expected when he went to check on the baby. And it wouldn't have been that strange for Dom to be without a shirt, however him walking in with Kel without a shirt probably looked a little odd but acceptable, especially because everyone, besides Kel Dom Neal and Kel's mother thinks Dom is the father of her child. And Dom didn't bandage Kel with his shirt, he got blood on it from Conal, and they didn't want to delay breakfast explaining why he didn't have a shirt. **

**Sorry for the confusion. Hope you still like it. **

**Theweirdworder: Thank you for your reviews, and I am glad your not afraid to critzie my work, and your ability to do it nicely. And I don't text to much… I have actually had to correct myself many times when writing some stuff, I catch things like u instead of you, and I will try not to make to many more mistakes. Conal disgusts me to, though I hoped you and everyone else like the little bit of just Conal, almost Conal point of view I wrote last chapter. And I completely agree with number three, Dom shirtless, would could be better? **** And I also hope nothing is wrong with the baby, I haven't completely decided what Neal found out… Anyway. Thank you for your wonderful Review, and I will update soon if you review soon. **

**Other Reviewers: Thank you, I am glad you like it and I promise there will be more to come. **

**By the way as I have explained before I don't always know what is coming in the next chapter, I write like I read, though I have some planned scenes, its sometimes like random preview chapters when I am writing. I hope to speed the story up soon, I don't want to explain every day of the next 6 (or is it 7 months?) however I don't like skipping parts so I have a feeling it will be a really long story, though probably shorter chapters and updating 2 or so a day. I like to have a day in each chapter approximately. **

**Now that I have written an Authors Note that is almost as long as the story, I should probably stop before I start rambling again. As always I appreciate the Reviews, hope you read some more, and review more. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Dom glanced wearily at Kel as she stopped and glared at him. "Get your hand off my elbow, I can walk by myself." She enfaced this point by walking quickly away, leaving him stunned and running to catch up.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You, Me, This, I don't know but it all just is so much. I don't know how much change I can take, and I just want to run but I know I can't and that makes me want to run all the more." Dom stood, trying to determine how to help and if this was the real reason she was so upset.

"Kel we don't have to hold hands, we don't have to court, and I won't try anything you aren't ready for."

"That's the problem! I don't know what I'm ready for, I don't know where to go from here. How can you be so sure you are always going to be there? Will you really never try anything I'm not ready for; will you never push my limits? And I don't know what I want." She turned on her heel, walking up towards the castle, not bothering to acknowledge the tears in her eyes.

Neal sat in his bed, watching the shadows play on the wall. He was thinking of Yuki, as he often did at times like this. She would be a wonderful wife, and she would someday be a wonderful mother, he hoped a mother to his children. He thought of what she might be doing at a time like this, probably helping the future queen with one thing or another. Neal jumped as he heard someone kicking on his door. He jumped up to go answer it, muttering about bad timing.

Dom was leaning against the door, using his foot to kick it as Kel paced up and down the hall trying not to think. When Neal opened the door, both Kel and Dom rushed into the doorway. Kel smiled appreciative that Dom could act like nothing had happened, give her some time, at least in till they had a real chance to talk about whatever happened. Dom sat on the stool near Neal's desk and Neal sat on his bed, while Kel switched between leaning on the desk and pacing. Finally she stood, leaning slightly against Dom's leg, watching Neal as he arranged a few books.

"Now I have been looking up on this, it's nothing to worry about." Kel sighed; Neal had a way of dodging the issue that frustrated her greatly. Dom nudged her and she reluctantly sat on his knee, trying not to wring her hands. "Both of them will be fine, I am comfortable saying that it is a boy and a girl, wow will you have your hands full. However this means they are not growing at the proper rate and you should be eating for three." Kel looked at him for a long moment, not yet knowing what to say or do in response. Slowly she sat back against Dom's chest, resting a hand against her stomach, which since the four months since she had found out she was pregnant had surprisingly grown only slightly. Dom rubbed soothing circles on her arm, wishing he knew what to say. Neal decided this was a good time to finish the letter he had been writing to Alana, before stopping to think of his future wife that is.

"Kel, marry me." This seemed to finally get a reaction out of her and she shot up, smacking the back of his head. He winced but kept his eyes trained on her. "Kel, listen to me a minute, please?" She grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door and to her room, the shutting of the door the only goodbye to Neal. "Look I know you don't want to have to give up everything you have worked for, but we both know that raising a kid will be hard, let alone two, I want to be there for you."

"But you already are."

"Shush silly girl." This earned him a chuckle as her almost childlike glare broke into a smile. "If you marry me then our families can watch her when we can't."

She was shaking her head. "It's not your responsibility, nor is it our families, I will not allow you to give up your dreams, and The Own still needs you as much as you need them. And I will not allow my child- my children to grow up without their mother being there."

"So you don't want me there, you don't need me there?"

"I need you more than I ever remember needing anyone, and I don't know how I could have gotten this far without you, but I will not let you give up your life for me, we will wait and not make rash decisions that will affect this baby- these babies forever." He nodded and reached for her, she let him pull her closer, and her head tucked into his neck. "And promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you are ever mad at me, tell me. If you ever don't want to talk just say you don't. If you want to hide something from me, tell me what you can, tell me there is nothing to worry about and you have to work it out on your own if that's the case. Just promise that no matter how mad either of us gets you will never leave in till we have a chance to talk." He nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, that if the gods allow, I will always be here, for you and for what I'm sure will be your beautiful children. I promise to never try to make you do something you're not ready for and I'll try my hardest to make you happy, no matter what I mean to you. I will fight for you, but whether I do it as your friend, your lover or something more is up to you."

She lifted her head to meet his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly she pushed him so he was sitting on her bed and she showed him just how happy she was.

**Authors Note: First off I am so so so sorry for the delay! I am hoping to be able to post more often, I had some major computer trouble, and when I stopped writing I couldn't find my muse. I decided to read some reviews and I hope you all like it. Hopefully more coming shortly! Now to my all important reviewers:**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I'm glad you still like it, I hope you like this chapter. I know what you're talking about when you say you go blank on story details, I do that all the time... though usually with details about my friends lives and stories and such. Hope I answered the question about the baby... babies. And of course Dom wants to marry Kel, and Kel wants to marry Dom, how would you not want to marry Dom? Sorry about the not updating soon. I'll try harder this time. **

**Sorry to everyone else who asked for my updating soon, I hope to update again by the end of next week. Thank You for everyone's reviews!! **


	20. Chapter 20

Dom woke to find Kel sleeping soundly in his arms, she finally looked peaceful. When she was awake you could see the battle of emotion and logic in her eyes. He knew she would make a good mother, for now the getting there was the hard part. She showed just how much the hormones really did affect her yesterday and he couldn't help but wonder whether she was still mad at him, or if she ever really was. He was bolted out of his reverie by his growling stomach, and she groaned in response. Slowly her eyes fluttered open; she blinked them closed even as a smile grew on her lips. Slowly she leaned up to kiss him, he went to wrap his hands around her but she pushed him away as her stomach let out a large protest. She rushed to the lavatory, blushing deeply as his hands grazed against her kneck, lifting her now long tangled hair out of the way.

"I think im hungry." He grunted in response, knowing the last thing he wanted to do after vomiting was to eat. He helped her to her bed, throwing on his breeches before going to go get break feast. They had kissed; a lot, but neither was willing to go that far just yet. She was not sure about the effects on the baby, and wondered how she could safely bring the subject up with Neal, then decided she better wait till she could see a midwife. He however wanted to prove to himself that she was different.

"Food o plenty." She glanced up at him, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how beautiful she looked, never had a girl look so right in his shirt. She blushed and tucked her head into the collar of the shirt. Dom laughed and put the food down on the side table, climbing in bed behind her and handing her the food she asked for. As she held food for him to bite over her shoulder he massaged the knots out of her shoulders, amazed at how tense they seemed to be. When she finished her food she leaned back against him, he ran his fingers up her spine making her giggle helplessly. They spent the rest of the morning having tickling fights, talking about nothing and taking comfort in each other's arms.

Authors Note:

As Always thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate the help and support.

Mrs. Dom Massbolle: Thank you for your continued reviews, you are a great help to my story. As for the transitions in that chapter i know they were a bit iffy, i was trying to show how her hormones would affect her actions and such, im trying to work on that. I may have also been a little excited about getting back to writing.

I also wanted to update quickly so it is shorter then a lot of my chapters but i already started working on my next chapter which will hopefully be longer. But i would like to know if you would like daily (or as close as possible) updates or weekly (or so) updates??  
As always you are my inspiration, and my true reason for completing my works. So REVIEW and tell me what you think.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

By the time night rolled around Kel was well rested and not at all moody, however she was beginning to be impatient about not moving about much. Dom however could have not moved and been content all day. He however decided as she slipped on her own breeches, tucking his shirt that she refused to give back, that he would rather follow her and see what she was up to. As he shut the door behind him and started walking down the hall next to her he couldn't help but slip his hand into hers. She smiled up at him, very happy that she could do so, even if it was only a few inches.

"I was thinking of telling the men today, if you would call them all to the barracks." He stopped, their intertwined hands making her stop too. She glanced at him, and he wanted to kiss her even if just to stop her from biting her lip so adorably. "I'm starting to show and they will figure it out soon enough, if we tell them now then I can ask for their secrecy, and you are to do nothing to anyone who speaks against me today, they will probably be surprised." He followed again as she began to tug on his hand.

"Have you decided what to tell them?" She sighed at his slow pace and slowed her steps to match his.

"The truth, that I got pregnant and I will not release the name of the father at this time." He squeezed her hand once.

"I want to be the father of your babies."

"Dom, look at me for a minute." This time it was her that stopped walking. "I think I love you and I want you to be there for both of them, they will need a father. But I want you to know that you can back out at anytime. If I tell them you are the father then that will just make it harder for you, and the gossip won't affect me much anymore anyway. And before you protest what if one of them or both come out with red hair, or look like Cleon?" Dom flinched when she said his name; he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to say it without putting venom in his voice. He knew she was trying to be logical, but she wondered how she balanced emotions and logic so well. He tried to think of a rebuttle, but as he ran over what she said he stopped himself short.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

"I said I think I love you." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I know I love it when you do that though." He laughed, and then realized she had slipped her hand away and was now halfway down the hallway. He jogged to catch up with her.

**Authors Note: As always review **

**Finally 50 reviews! In celebration I'm going to put 2 chapters up today! Well more if I get around to it… **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I just wanted to quickly assure you that what you said was not in any way taken as offensive and I appreciate your constructive criticism. And I'm glad you liked the fluff because I am not usually sure how to write it well. **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

As she neared the men's barracks Kel suddenly looked at Dom nervously.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing." He squeezed her hand, not sure how to answer that question. "I guess there is just one way to find out." She dropped his hand, instantly regretting the lost of contact and quickly pushed the door open. The men looked up confused at the interruption of their games and what not. Some men quickly hid behind things while throwing clothes on. She glanced up, giving them the only privacy she could and Dom whistled, ordering them to silence. Kel took a deep breath, glancing at Dom for silent support and he nodded, grabbing a seat and pushing one for her. He positioned himself slightly behind her, ready to defend her honor, silently so she wouldn't know of course.

"So I know you are all probably wondering why we came here, to Mindelan that is. Or maybe you are just wondering why we have been here for 4 months now. And I have some news for everyone. I will ask for your understanding and secrecy, but will not force anyone. So basically I am on a leave of absence, and will be for at least for another 4 or 5 months. I don't want to leave my baby, sorry babies before they are at least one month old, and if possible I would like to take them back to New Hope when they are old enough to travel." The men were all silent, and so she took this as a cue to continue talking. "Neal says its twins, a boy and a girl. I am sorry I kept this from you all so long, I just didn't want to tell anyone till I was sure they would be ok, and I didn't want rumors to start, at least not till I was absolutely sure."

"So are they Dom's?"

"Wolset!" Kel's motherly reprimanding bark was the only response he would be getting. Some of the men began to turn to one another, whispering softly.

Luke, one of the older men from the company came and shook Kel's hand, bending down to whisper in her ear. "Congratulations." Next he made his way over to Dom. "I believe Congrats are in order for you to sarge, because whether or not you are her kid's father, you will defiantly make a good dad." Dom squeezed his hand and nodded softly, glancing over to Kel to see the tears in her eyes as the men came up one by one to say congratulations to her. A few of the men who had been with the company since Kel's page years glared at Dom, still wanting to protect Kel. Wolset clapped him on the back as he walked by and then Dom stood, and waited silently next to Kel as they talked quietly to her, some just shook her hand, but everyone came up.

"Looks like those two will have some loving uncles." He touched her shoulder, making sure not to make it longer than anyone else would.

"Uncles who are going to spoil them rich."

"And teach them how to actually play jokes."

"And keep all the mean kids away."

"Lady I have a feeling that girl's virtue will be the best protected."

"Luke you know better, do not call me Kel. And as for the rest of you, I am sure you will be the best uncles and I would be honored if you allowed my kids to call you such, and thank you for all your support."

Slowly the men began to go back to what they were doing and Dom sat at a round table, playing poker with some of the other men. Kel came and sat next to him, leaning slightly on him, the emotional stress making her slightly tired. After Dom won 7 games in a row, the men began grumbling about not playing with him anymore.

"It's not fair; he has a good luck charm." The men laughed when Dom gave him a questioning look, while Wolset waved at Kel who had fallen asleep, leaning against Dom's arm.

"I wouldn't risk calling her that when she is awake." Wolset gulped and looked at Kel, trying to determine if she was faking sleep or was still really asleep.

After one more game, which Dom won, most of the men began to disperse, and Dom slowly pulled Kel so she was sitting on his lap, leaning against his back, still fast asleep. Dom tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she curled into him.

"You know I think you will make a great dad. However I can't believe you got her pregnant." Wolset leaned back, keeping his poker face on, trying to read Dom's face. Dom meanwhile was spinning a coin, watching as it slowed and tottered dangerously.

"Can you call your brother back in Corus? If I can trust him I want to send some coin, and I already have a ring picked out, I just need someone to pick it up." Wolset whistled and tapped him fingers on the table.

"Does that mean you are leaving the Own?"

"I don't know what else to do. I have to take after Masbolle; I don't know if my mother will last for too many more years, she has been fading fast. The court doesn't know that yet though, the matchmaking mothers, god I wouldn't be able to go within miles of Corus. And I want to marry her before the babies come, I know she wants none of the marriage stuff but they can't inherit if they are illegitimate."

"I will send a message for my brother by the end of today. I will go get started on it." Unknown to Dom, Wolset also wrote another letter.

Raoul was surprised when he opened the letter, glancing at who it was from. He began a letter to the king, he knew he would need the Jon's permission to open another company, and he had been waiting for one of the company leaders to retire so he could promote Dom. It seemed however that the time for waiting was up. He would also need to write a letter to Dom, Kel was his only daughter after all.


	23. Chapter 23

Dom watched as Kel slept, he had just carried her back to his room, after realizing hers was locked. He was sitting at his desk, trying to write a letter, but every time her breathing changed in the slightest he would glance up and get lost in the beauty of her sleepy expression. When he finally finished the letter to his mother he turned to look at her. She was laying with her head propped up, the most innocent look he had ever seen on her face. She sat up to take off her boots and he came, making her lay back down and removing her boots for her.

"You know you look beautiful right now." She laughed joyfully and moved over, making space for him on his bed. "I'm being serious, and I have something for you." She laughed as he tossed the sheet over her head; she even played along pretending she couldn't see through it.

"Dom, what is it?" She laughed joyfully as he walked in circles, knowing she could trace people from just sound in case she was blindfolded.

"You better have your eyes closed." She closed them tightly, laughing as he was suddenly beside her, tickling her softly. He took down the sheet, making sure her eyes were still closed and placing a box in her hand. He kissed her, effectively making her open her eyes to gaze up at him as he leaned back. "Open it, Open it. Come on open it." She laughed at his enthusiasm and slowly opened the box.

She pulled out a beautiful blue floor length halter dress, gasping at its beauty. "Dom when... what… Why?" She stood up, holding it against herself.

"Your sister and her husband are coming to Mindelan and your father is throwing a ball, in honor of her expecting her first son." Kel laughed, moving towards his other room, changing to the dress and twirling around.

"The first legitimate son of this Mindelan generation." He stood by the closed door as she changed into one of his shirts and hung the dress up. "Thank you, by the way." She opened the door to kiss him, grabbing his hand and sitting on the bed next to him.

"You know I would do anything for you, and that's as close as you will get to a 'you're welcome'. And anyway I can't wait to see what it looks like on you." Kel glanced nervously up at him.

"But I mean it, thank you, for everything." He leaned over, kissing her and leaning her back on the pillows. She reached for the hem of his shirt, and he willingly moved as she scraped her fingers along his abs. However when she reached for his pants, he rolled away.

"Not tonight Kel." She rolled to face him when she got her breathing under control.

"But why Dom? I want to. And it's not like I haven't done it before."

"Because I love you, and I want to wait and you're just so perfect, and I want this to be perfect." She sighed; she never understood how some men said women were the romantic ones with unrealistic views, especially when he was shaking his head like that. "Now come back over here, don't be mad at me. And we can talk about it when we are both not half asleep, and when both of us can think straight."

Kel nodded and rolled over, snuggling her head into his chest, falling asleep quickly after he wrapped his arm around her.

**Authors Note:**

**CaliGirl96 Alice-Molly: Thank you, and the song is You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash :) **

** TheWackedOne: Thank you for the review, not sure how to respond, i think you want to wait to see how it turns out. Or do you want me to tell you? But wouldnt that ruin the surprise.. and cause me to think about what is coming after the just the next chapter. **

** ilyjunior23: Im glad you loved it, hope you love this chapter as well.**

** theweirdworder: Thank you for your continued reviews, and im sorry for the grammar errors. Whenever my sister looks over any of my writing its always the first thing she critizes (and my worst sat score i do believe). But i will continue to try and correct errors, and hope my writing improves throughout this story. Im glad I got you curious. By the way you said you wonder if Wolset or the Owen will discover the baby's father. And I believe you meant the Own, or you really just want Owen to be in the story, which he may be (and if i continue to enjoy writing this story then he will be in the sequeal.) And Dom is for most purposes the babies' father, but i know what you meant. :)**

**Readers: (who didnt feel it important enough, or didnt want to, or just simply didnt have the time... etc.) I hope you guys all enjoyed last chapter, and continued this chapter at least half as much as i enjoyed writing them. **

**As always Review! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

Kel was sitting on Dom's bed, in her dress after she had just tried it on and spun around the room a few times. Now she was moving her leg so the skirt shifted and caught the light of the sun that was streaming through the window. She should be happy for her sister; her whole life was as a wife, and a mother. However she couldn't help but feel bitter. She was just a cow, why would she get a ball? She e was pregnant with children, who didn't have a real father, why did that mean she would get a ball? She sighed, her mind had gone in circles for hours now, and with nothing to do she could only think. She got up slowly, and watching herself in the mirror she tried to walk gracefully, she only ended up in almost tripping over the dress. Angrily she wiped at her eyes, and then went to change so she could sit back down. Even after all her training this was the worst her legs had ever felt. Or at least that's how it felt. She layed back on Dom's bed, breathing in his sent deeply. She knew she probably should have gone back to her own room, but for some reason just his smell made her more comfortable. She fell asleep thinking of deep blue eyes, she wondered how they changed to a darker blue when he changed from friend to lover.

Dom meanwhile had been in the field with the men, when he got a letter and a box. He opened the letter first, ordered the men who stopped to watch their commander to get back to work. He laughed as he read the letter, Alanna had apparently been assigned with Raoul and things were not going so well for him. In the short note she had scribbled she told him briefly how everyone was doing, and also warned him not to open anything in the box, and to bring it straight to Kel. He set it under the tree and kept an eye on his men as they worked, he wondered what was in the box. At lunch he and the men traveled back to the castle. Dom checked with the staff to see where Kel was, and learning she had not come out to eat he asked for two meals, which were soon brought to him by a giggling servant girl. He kissed the young girls hand with a bow, she giggled nervously as she blushed before quickly excusing herself. He didn't watch her go, instead he smiled and whistled on his way to what he now considered his and Kel's room. It was actually kind of funny how much Mindelan seemed like home, after just being here for a few months.

When Dom went into his room he set the food down carefully, along with the box and then sat by Kel's feet on the bed. He kicked his shoes off as he laid down next to her, then softly he tucked her hair behind her ear. She woke with a start, flipping them off the bed.

"Umm.. It's just me, and Ow, can you move your leg?" She looked up from where her head had hit his chest and slowly adjusted so her knee was no longer hurting him, however now she was straddling his hips, with her body still pressed against his chest. "Thanks." He said it more hushed and slowly he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, this time successful without any injuries. She put her head back on his chest, trying to bury her yawn. She sat up slowly and stretched, he didn't dear to move as his shirt that she had stolen rode up off her tightened stomach. He groaned as he tried to think of anything but this perfect woman who was still sitting on top of him. She shifted slightly which made his eyes snap open to stare at her. How did she not know what she was doing to him?

"So I was thinking about what you said last night?"

"Hmm… wait what did I say last night again?" She looked at him, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"About you wanting our first time to be perfect and are you ok? You didn't hit your head to hard did you?" He laughed and this seemed to only confuse her further, she leaned over pressing her lips to his for head. "You don't feel too hot; I don't think it's a fever. But I think you're right by the way. I love you, and we can take things slow if it makes you more comfortable."

"I love you too, but if you are ok with taking things slow then you might really want to get up and walk away for a few minutes." She glanced at him worriedly, but got up anyway. "You got a box from Alanna, she wrote me a note not to open it." Kel nodded as she picked up the box and softly shut the door behind her, deciding it was best if she left Dom to himself for a few minutes.

**Authors Note:**

** Ok im excited about the next chapter, and can't wait till I finish it, but in the meantime i went ahead and gave you a small piece of what i have written since i got 5 reviews.:)**

** Now to my indivual reviewers:**

** theweirdworder: I figured you meant the Own, but it always makes me giggle to review reviews.. we actually had a class project one time where we reviewed how reviewers reviewed things like movies and songs in newspapers and magazines. And im glad you liked the chapter, and Dom is just so lovable i think, i blame Tamora Pierce. :)**** ilyjunior23: I'm glad you loved it.**** CaliGirl96 Alice-Molly: WHOA! your in another authors note! well the same author.. a different note if that counts. What did you think of this chapter?**

** Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I think that is going to be in one of the next few chapters, im trying to figure out the transitions and such, but im excited about writing that scene all ready. And i tried to explain somemore in this chapter. I kind of think Kel (at least the way i write her) is like me, and would be upset that there is a ball for her sister and not her but would try not to make a big deal out of it. Also i think she is a little shocked when she first finds out and doesnt yet know what to think. But the ball is really for the first boy that can inherit, because as far as i know Mindelan doesnt have a heir in the next generation yet. Thank you for your reviews. They always help me figure out what else i need to add to my story. :)**

** spazzysassyangel: I am glad you loved it. Anything you think i can improve on? **

**Thank you for your reviews! Dont forget to review and tell me what you think. Anything im not making clear or could just improve on, or am i focusing on something to much? REVIEW!! thats my demanding tone by the way... here is my sweet innocent tone.... review pretty pretty please with whip cream and sprinkles on top. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Kel sat on her bed, staring at the box sitting in front of her. She could not bring herself to open it just yet. Alanna had been her hero, she had hated her for not caring, and now she was like a mother, or aunt to her. She didn't want to let her down and she was afraid of what she might have sent. She ran her fingers down the box, slowly opening the sides. Inside were two simple boxes, two letters, and another package, wrapped loosely. She picked up the two letters and placed the one addressed to Dom on her bedside table. She opened her letter, not bothering to get up to get the letter opener on her desk.

_Dear Lady Knight Kel,_

_ I trust you are well, and resting appropriately. I hope to come for the birth, though if you would rather Neal's assistance then I will wait till I find a more fitting time. In this package I left two boxes, which have presents for both of the babies when they are born. I hope they are doing fine. I heard you have a ball to attend soon. There is a surprise in the parcel for just that event. Please do not be afraid to write, and if you need me urgently Neal can build a fire to contact me. Keep yourself open to the ways of love, I didn't once and may have lost one of the best chances. However everything will work itself out in the end. Once the babies are born you may take refugee at Pirates Swoop but I do not recommend traveling before then. Eat well, and as always stay safe. _

_ Take care,_

_ Lioness_

Kel read the letter over twice, searching for hidden messages. She folded the letter before placing it in her bedside table drawer. Staring at the two boxes and the parcel she wondered at which to open first. As she sat wringing her hands a knock came to her door. She got up and throwing on pants as she went she opened the door to Dom, who was standing in just his trousers, hung low, as he bounced from one foot to the other. She backed into the room and with a hand gesture she invited him in.

"My dearest lady, are you feeling better after your nap?" She tilted her head to the side slightly as she watched his eyes flash and twinkle.

"I should be asking you if you are better. You seemed… frazzled earlier." He laughed as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You know you are the smartest women I have ever met, smarter than me that's for sure. But I'll be glad to teach you a thing or two." She giggled as he tickled her sides to emphasize his point.

"Alanna left a letter for you too. And there are three packages; I'm not sure which to open first though." She glanced up at him through her lower lashes, suddenly shy about her un-ability to choose such mundane things. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked, later he would think of how court ladies had a thing or two to learn about flirting, or non-flirting, from this lady knight. He went and sat on the bed, his back resting against the headboard, and opened his arms to her. She blushed as she curled up against his side, and picked the two packages that were sitting closest to her, handing one to him.

"One." A shared look of understanding.

"Two." A anticipating filled moment.

"Three." A quick unwrapping of packages.

She gasped at the beautiful pendant, and slowly pulled it out of the box, along with the simple chain. Her eyes welled up as she took in the deep blue color, the intricate designs standing out in deep black. She looked to Dom to see him holding an equally beautiful pendant, this one in a light purple. She couldn't guess the stones, and she didn't dear to guess the worth. Slowly she folded the chain back in and placed the box on top of the letter by her bedside table. Dom did the same, and he looked towards the window, away from her for a moment. She tucked her head into his chest, and then hit him softly.

"I'm supposed to be the one getting emotional." He laughed and reached down to get the parcel, holding it out to her. She took it and looked at him for a few minutes before unwrapping it gently. She pulled out the chain, dangling it by the strong chain. A simple blue tourmaline gem hung from the chain and she gasped at the beauty of the uncut stone. Dom held out his hand silently and she gave the necklace to him, holding up her hair which was still growing rapidly. He connected the chain slowly, purposefully running his hands against her exposed neck. She gripped her hands, not accustomed to the new feelings; Cleon had never made her feel like this. "It will match with the dress." He nods and after she gets up to look at in the mirror she lifts up her hair for him to take it back off.

"Will this beautiful lady accompany me to dinner?" He bows and extended his arm to her. She throws him a shirt then walked out of the room, laughing as he tried to catch up to her.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry for the long break. Family problems, computer problems, school, ugh in general. Ok I would like to apologize some more but I want to get this updated a.s.a.p. Ok **

**Now to my only reviewer with a question that I can hopefully address quickly: **

**addy 100 : I said Kel was Raoul's only daughter, and Raoul is Kel's real dad, her father being there for her when able, but often not able. In other words he is almost as much of a father as her real father is… if that makes sense. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to getting back in the habit of updating. I will try to address everyone elses reviews next time. I'm hoping you all don't hate me to much for not updating sooner. **

**Please review! Tell me if its ok after such a long break… Sometimes my writing un-approves, dis-approves?... gets worse after awhile of not writing. **


	26. Chapter 26

Kel was sitting with her feet tucked on Dom's lap as she ate her dinner. She smiled at the easy talking going on between not only her family, but her newly introduced friends as well. All of the sudden though she gasped and grabbed for Dom's hand. Neal and Anders quickly turned to her, while the others took a few more moments. She pulled Dom's hand to her stomach and after a few minutes of a tense silence they both smiled. Neal got up to feel the baby's kick next and as the others came to feel and give Kel hugs she looked at Dom, with tears in her eyes. He put both of their food on his plate, and placed his arms on Kel's shoulders.

"I think Kel should probably rest now." Dom glared at Neal till he chimed in.

"Of course of course, Kel you shouldn't over exert yourself. Dom why don't you take Kel back to her room, and I will bring your left over food?" Dom nodded, and offered Kel his arm.

Kel's mother watched from her chair as Kel stood up slowly and smiled up the few inches at Dom. He used his arm she wasn't leaning on to tuck back a piece of hair that had escaped her pony tail. Her son's she knew where all happy, even Anders despite his injury because he lives for his children. She was confident that her daughters were content, all but Kel. The most like her and yet the hardest for her to understand, even when she was little. Looking at her youngest girl she couldn't help but feel the pride of a mother, and for the first time not such a heavy burden of worry. If Keladry had friends like Neal and Dom, one now standing on each of her sides, then she would never be far from happiness. She rose from her chair and kissed her husband's cheek, he meet her eyes before she walked away to her tower, which she often used to write or draw.

When the three friends reached Kel's door she opened the door and helped Neal but the food on her desk. Before she had the chance to say anything Neal ran away, muttering something about more letters to write.

Kel turned to Dom and he backed up a step, watching her eyes carefully. "Hi." He chuckled at her simple greeting.

"Hi back." She smiled and stepped forward towards him again. He didn't step back this time and her arms came up to wrap around his neck. She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. When she began to nibble at his bottom lip he pulled his head back. "Kel." She glanced up at him then kicked off her shoes towards the door, while keeping as much contact as possible. He watched her eyes as they traveled down his body and then her hands made the same path. She un-tucked his shirt, her eyes coming up to meet his. She stepped back as she took off his shirt then she continued to back up till she made contact with her bed. He watched her, partly wondering, partly in a trance. She smiled nervously as she pulled her shirt over her hair, her stomach no longer hidden by the baggy clothing. He went to her then, and lying next to her he placed his head against her stomach softly. He smiled up at her, before crawling up and kissing her, this time granting permission to be let in. She knew once she got him to let go, he wouldn't stop, and she never once wondered if he loved her, just if it would ever end.

**Authors Note: Ill make this short and hopefully sweet. First off I am thankful to those who are still reading. Next I am grateful to those who review, and I hope you keep it up. Next order of business.. I hope to update again at least once today or sometime this week, I have already begun working on my next chapter, which is why this one is shorter. Ok I think that takes care of anything I had wanted to say, besides of course REVIEW! Please. **** As always any questions, comments, concerns, etc. can be addressed to the review button, or a private message would work 2, though if possible I prefer the review button. **


	27. Chapter 27

Kel was spinning in circles, watching as the skirt of her dress flew up and twirled with her. Kel's mother's lady in waiting that had been trying to do Kel's hair now just sighed as she sat on the bed. Kel giggled with girlish pleasure as she looked at herself in the floor length-mirror. As the maid sighed Kel finally looked over to her. The look she got immediately made her sit down and let her hair get brushed.

After a bell of painful brushing, and much hissing to keep words she probably shouldn't have learned from the Own, Kel was almost ready. She heard footsteps and turned to look at the door. After a few minutes of Kel and the maid looking at the door there was finally a knock. "Come in!"

Dom opened the door slowly and Kel breathed in deep at the sight of him. She had seen him in uniform before of course but as she looked over the blue and black uniform of the King's Own, she couldn't help but stare. Meanwhile Dom was looking at her, just sitting at her vanity desk, and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Her long hair was pulled up to the back of her head in an elegant bun; a few wisps of curly hair were left to frame her face. The maid looked uncomfortable for a moment before going to finish Kel's kohl. Dom walked over and placed a hand on the maid's. She looked up in surprise, but she stopped her movements. Kel tilted her head at him in confusion. "She doesn't need it."

Kel tried to hold back her smile, but it spread across her face quickly. She ducked her head to hide her blush. The maid looked at Dom like he was the most handsome prince and nodded her head in consent. "No sir, she certainly does not. However one eye is done and it may be easier to put it on then take it off at this point." Dom just nodded and backed up, almost tripping over Kel's shoes. She giggled at him, earning herself a glare.

The young woman finished up quickly and hurried out of the room. Dom waited till she was gone before going to Kel, kissing her. She pushed him away when she started to need air again. "Hi."

"Hi." Kel smiled as he took a step back, almost tripping over her shoes again. He bent down and retrieved the slip–ons, going down to one knee before her. She tilted her head to the side, watching him curiously as he placed her shoes on her feet. Standing, he offered her his arm. "May I escort this beautiful young lady?" She stood, placing her hand on his arm.

**Authors Note: Ok I know you must all hate me! I am so so so sorry! I haven't been able to update or even be on much lately, then when I was near my computer I think I rewrote a chapter ten times before finally just deleting it and removing the whole scene. I hope I still have a few people who will read, and I'm going to try and write some more, I'm just not sure how to write the next scene and don't really want to skip it! I need suggestions! Ok I want to say sorry again and again and again, etc. But I think you would all rather me just post this already… So… Reviews please! Feedback appreciated! Suggestions Needed! As always, thank you for reading. **


	28. Chapter 28

Kel glanced across the room once she arrived to the banquet hall her family had turned into a beautiful ballroom. At the sight of her sister she became stiff, though Dom could not see any traces of it in her face. He caressed her back slightly through the dress and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"You will have to see her soon." Kel nodded, not being able to respond as the shivers ran through her at his mouth being so close to her ear, at the same time the nervousness about seeing her sister. She led the way, side stepping the couples who had already begun to dance.

"Keladry dear! How I have missed you so much!" Oranie exclaimed, though Kel couldn't tell if she was being genuine or not. "And is that Domitian of Masbolle? How great it is to see you again!" Dom bowed, reaching for her hand and kissing her scar less knuckles. He couldn't help but notice the difference and similarities in the sisters. Kel's scares made her who she was, and thus made her beautiful. Her sister however had given up her weapons training from early on to become a good wife, thus making a large difference in the sisters. Oranie was defiantly shorter, and one might describe her as slightly plump, only in comparison to other court ladies of course. She had striking features, and her green eyes demanded attention. Her voice was not as shrill as the other court ladies but nowhere as soft and down to earth as his Kel's was. Her hair was long and beautiful, much like Kel's was starting to be and he couldn't help but notice that some of the strands had turned a silken gray color, that stood out nicely against the light brown of her hair.

"Oh, you have met then?" Keladry glanced to Dom in surprise, he had never mentioned meeting her sister.

"Well yes of course, his King's Own saved my dear Ortien from bandits when he was traveling with his sister, Uline, you must know her. Naturally beautiful pale skin, even after she spends a day in the sun. Of course you wouldn't pay attention to these things." She giggled softly; clearly making what she thought was an insult to Kel. Dom glared, use to the court ladies barbs at each other, but he never liked it when anyone insulted Kel.

"Isn't Ortien a knight? How many bandits were there?" Kel questioned in her most neutral tone, though Dom could see the glint in her eyes.

"Hmm, I can't remember anyone saying, but for them to have overwhelmed him there must have been many. Do you remember Domitian?" Oranie batted her eye lashes at him and he was disgusted, here she was discussing her husband and she was flirting with him? Not only that but how unlike the sisters were, was becoming more clear every second he stood in her presence.

"I can't say for certain, but I remember only three, though there may have been four or five." He couldn't help the small smile that spread to his face. He could feel Kel trying to contain her giggles, just from his hand on her back. Oranie barely contained her anger by using her Yamani mask. She remembered Kel as being shyer, and she had always been able to outsmart her. It seemed Keladry had grown up to be not only an opponent on the fields, but in the ladies court as well. She however was not ready to give up what she believed to be a fight.

"Oh of course he must have been busy, he hadn't seen me in a few months time. How he always tells me I get more beautiful every day when he is gone. Of course I can't help but agree and admire his good taste. Wouldn't you say Domitian?" He swallowed, trying to find an answer that wouldn't offend her to much.

"Sorry to cut this short, dearest sister, but I am thirsty and Dom here would probably rather come and get a drink and talk with our friends." She turned, effortlessly doing a spin that flipped her hair perfectly over her shoulder. She turned after taking a few steps, a deadly smile on her face. "And congratulations by the way, it seems we will get to race to see who looks like a bigger cow." She smiled and turned once again, walking away with Dom right beside her, an arm draped across her hips protectively.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I was away on vacation where I didn't have access to a computer or the internet. I'm so happy you guys have decided to stick with my story, I hope now that school has started I will get in a routine where I update more often. Still for a while it will only be about once a week, but knowing me there may be two chapters in one day or something crazy. I would say R&R but most of you have probably already read it... in less you just read the authors note first to know what I'm thinking or rambling about or something. Anyway REVIEW! Please **


	29. Chapter 29

As Dom went to see the King's Own, - who Piers had invited against their warnings of mischief- Kel walked along side him, watching as her sisters and childhood friends along with many people she didn't know danced. Even those women who weren't court ladies still looked graceful as they did elaborate dances. Her father was dancing with Jamey, twirling her around seemingly effortlessly, though she noticed the signs of his pain hidden deep beneath the smile. She glanced around looking for Emily, finding her asleep in Ander's arms as he rocked her to the music. Beside him was his wife, Neal was sitting close by watching for signs of exhaustion. She had probably argued in till Neal was afraid that the stress of not going would outweigh the benefits of bed rest.

"I think I would like to go say hello to Vorinna. Would you like to come, Dom?" He broke off his talk with some of his men and nodded.

"Keladry! I have missed you, especially lately. I remember when you were young and when we could get you to sit down for more than a few moments how you loved to read. I miss those days of reading with you, so smart for one so young. "Kel blushed, overwhelmed, she was not use to Vorinna, and how she could talk for hours about nothing. Not that she wasn't very intelligent and didn't have things to say, she just loved to talk.

"Lady Vorinna, I must remind you that it is getting late and you must go back to bed rest soon. Alanna would have my head if she knew how lenient I have been." He started to mutter to himself, leaving Kel and the others to talk. However when Vorinna started to yawn, everyone glanced at her nervously. They were all afraid for her health, including Dom. He knew what it would do to Kel to lose a niece, and what it would do to Anders to lose another son, and maybe even his wife.

"Anders if you would like to escort this beautiful lady here back to her rooms I would be glad to take the little princess." Anders nodded gratefully, handing a slightly fussy Emily over to Dom.

"Now just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't choose when to go to my own rooms." She glanced at both men accusingly. "And I would like a dance first." At this she looked to her husband who simply bowed, offering her his arm.

"Are you sure you should be dancing..." He glanced around to them, "you know... in your condition." He flinched when Kel hit him in the stomach; she still had just as hard of a hit.

"She is pregnant, not lame, Dom you dolt." She shook her head. "Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she can't dance. Pregnant women would like to dance sometimes too." He glanced at her questioningly, wondering about her slight overreaction.

As Vorinna and Anders began to walk away suddenly Anders turned around once again, fixing a slight glare at Dom. "I think my sister would like to dance Domitian." He smiled and turned to lead his wife into a slow dance. Dom glanced to Kel, trying to mask his surprise.

"Would you? You know like to dance." He had his head tilted to the side and she wanted to kiss him so bad, as she watching him chew on his lip.

"Dom just because I look like an ungraceful horse on the dance floor doesn't mean I don't like to dance sometimes." She looked shocked at herself and fought the urge to duck her head down.

"Gods Kel! I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you might be tired and I have never seen you dance all that much at all the court functions. I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to make you happy and please stop that pout cause I really want to kiss you and make it go away but I think that might be a little inappropriate with Em in my arms." Her smile instantly widened at the new nickname and the way he was rocking softly, even as he talked and his eyes changed color to his I'm truly sorry blue.

"Neal would you do me a favor? Hold Emily while Dom and I dance? We will be right back I promise." She softly grabbed Emily from Dom's arms and deposited her in Neal's lap as he stuttered. She turned as she was walking away. "Oh yea! Don't drop her. Thank you!"

Dom laughed as Kel pulled him away from Neal quickly. As she stopped to get her breath he bowed in front of her. "Would my lady like to have this dance?" She giggled a little as she placed her hand on his arm softly. He pulled her into his arms as soon as they reached the dance floor. He placed one arm around her lower back, his hand resting on her hip. In his other hand he held hers. She had placed one hand around his neck and her hand was threaded through some of his hair. They both smiled at the intimacy.

Kel found that dancing with Dom, dancing this close together made it all more enjoyable. Dom was the most graceful man she had ever seen, well besides the players of course, though he could rival even some of them. When he moved she also had to move due to their closeness, and as he danced a step forward she was forced to move in time with him a step back. Their legs were so close they were nearly one and Kel found she didn't have to focus on her steps as much.

Most of the couples around them looked in jealousy or happiness as Kel's joyful laugh to Dom's stories rang out. He was pointing out as they talked how the King's Own were dancing with many of the maids and women of the town. He laughed, a deep and handsome laugh, as she told him stories of the sergeant-at-arms' daughter, Melissa, who Wolset was currently dancing with. She was a beautiful girl, but Kel's father paid well and she would not need to marry for money, so she was old for not being married. Kel remembered that after a raid that killed the sergeant's wife, Melissa was never allowed to play for long because her father always wanted to spend as much time as he was able with his little girl. He said that besides protecting Mindelan, she was all that was important to him. Looking upon her childhood friend, she didn't know how she felt. As Melissa laughed to something Wolset had said, and Melissa's father glared from across the room, Kel felt happiness. She would be content to dance with Dom, in this room full of friends and family, forever if it was possible.

**Authors Note: Ok I tried to make this one a little longer to make up to my previous hiatus. This isn't how I wanted this chapter to turn out but I kept having to rewrite it because the characters just didn't seem like themselves and they didn't seem happy in the roles I placed them. I'm not sure how I feel about this version but I think it stays with the characters' character (if that didn't confuse you) and should continue the story nicely. Ok I know this is possibly going to be the longest ball ever cause I think I'm going to write another chapter to it or maybe just the ending of it or something. But I think I'm going to move right along and I may skip a small period of time here and there to keep the story. **

**My teachers always got mad at my writing because I wouldn't write a story line till after I had completed the story. I know some things I would think I would like to happen, but I'm not always sure how or why or when or any of that, sometimes I'm not even sure how, so I just write and add some of these mini-plots as I would like to call them where they fit. I already know what I want to do with the story that will follow this one but I'm not yet sure how this one will end so I am just kinda going with the flow. Ok so I'm going to stop rambling so you can click that review button for me and let me know what you think. Tell me if there is anything you would like to see added. (I actually write this stuff down! Like ****TheWackedOne****suggested I bring Cleon into the story and include the squad, so I have already written a little short story that should fit in some where nicely with the squad and I plan to add Cleon in a lot in the beginning of the next story.) Ok now seriously ill stop rambling. I think I need someone standing on my shoulder that screams in my ear every time I start talking/typing too much. Just one more word… well and a cute little smiley face. **

**REVIEW! **

**OOOhhh and maybe a ducky ..:- **


	30. Chapter 30

After the midnight bell rang out most of the dancers had started to leave. However some of the people who had been drinking had just finally gotten up the courage to ask the person they liked to dance. Kel was watching all of this happen as Dom watched her. They sat in a seclueded corner of the ballroom, Emily in Dom's arms and Kel's bare feet on his lap. They had danced many dances together, and a few dances apart before they had found this corner. Dom was musing about how beautiful Kel looked in this moment.

"They still look happy, don't they?" She broke his trance as she nodded towards her parents.

"Yea I think they are, they must be lucky. I have never seen my parents look at each other like yours do." She finally tore her eyes from the dance floor where her father was twirling her mother.

"I guess I never realized how lucky I was, I didn't have a fairy tale or anything growing up, and obviously I am no princess or anything but I think I was lucky. And sometimes we would go to the Islands or somewhere and it would just be the two of them and me. I love my brothers and sisters, well sometimes we fight but for the most part I know they love me too. Anyway I loved those times when everything just seemed to work out. I never realized that didn't happen for other people."

"You know I think there are some people who are just meant to be parents, no matter how much they do wrong they just end up having great children. I think your parents are some of those people. I think you are too."

"You need to stop flattering me."

"I see no reason for that to be true. And by the way I know another reason your parents are lucky, because they have you as a kid." Kel didn't respond as she turned her head back to the dance floor, she then slowly wiped her eyes. Somehow during the conversation she had missed Anders coming back, and now her mother was dancing with him and her sister danced with her father. She smiled a watery smile as she saw how happy they all were.

"I''m going to go get a drink, would you like one?"

"I can get it." She wasn't sure wether he wanted to because he feared for her health and was overprotective or because he was a gentelman.

"No I will, you let Emily sleep." He nodded, then watched as she first slid on her shoes then started her walk over to the drinks. However Anders intercepeted her walk and pulled her in for a dance. He was surprisingly graceful despite his disability. Dom found himself smiling as first Kel smiled then Anders glanced at him before Kel looked over her shoulder to him as well.

"My most beautiful sister, will you grace me with a dance?" Anders bowed slightly to Kel, but kept his eyes on her to see a slight blush creep up on her cheeks as she accepted.

"You wouldn't want Oranie to hear that." She pointed out with a slight smile.

"No I guess not." He fake shuddered at the thought. "Though it is true."

"The men in my life need to stop flattering me." She muttered softly under her breath.

"The men in your life huh?" He had an eyebrow raised and she gave him a slight smile though she did duck her head. "And by that you would mean Domitian right?"

"It's just Dom." She said it by reaction then she looked up at him, staring him in the eyes as they danced. "He says he loves me, and I say it back, and I actually mean it. I do love him, I can't believe how stupid I have been about some things, but I am glad I have him in my life. You know just a couple minutes ago I was watching mom and dad dance and I was thinking they were so lucky, but I think that might just be me and Dom in forty years or so."

"So it's pretty serious isn't it?"

"Well we are having a kid so yea, pretty serious." They stopped dancing as the song started coming to an end.

"Well since it isn't his kid I wasn't sure if that made it more or less serious. But I guess I know now that it is very serious. I am just glad he makes you happy and I hope that he keeps doing so. For all our sakes, I am getting old and don't know how easy it would be to kill someone like him." He winked at her as he turned to walk away, leaving her standing speachless in the middle of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Kel turned to see her father, who was holding out his arm to her. He looked tired and worn but his eyes told a different story. He was still a young boy in his heart despite all the bad he had seen. He had a certain innocence though he wise beyond anyone Kel knew. Maybe she was biased though.

"Of course papa." She found herself in his arms, and almost wanted to stand on his feet like she had often done when she was young. He twirled her around just as easily as if she was still that little girl. She laughed in delight and he smiled in response.

"You seem happy." He couldn't help but comment.

"I am, happier then I have been for a while I think."

"Do you not like being a knight?"

"It's not that. I love what I do I couldn't imagine my life any other way. But its lonely. My friends are finding there wives and husbands. Neal is finally getting over some of his immaturity, though I think he will always be that joker he is. Roald is preparing himself to take the crown, though we all pray it will be years to come. Even lalassa has made herself a life, she is doing so great." She had leaned her head against his chest so she was facing to the side as they danced. She rarely had time to contemplate these things, but since being released from her duty she had to much time. She could feel his chest rumble against her cheek as he chuckled.

"Keladry I remember when you were young so well, my youngest child. You were truly a blessing. Not even one of your brothers had the will to fight like you. You ran before you walked and you fought before you talked. But you always had this way of calming everyone around you, bringing them all happiness with just a smile. It seems so much has changed since the days you were running around the fief, beating up all the local boys. But really so little has changed. One day soon you will wake up and see that you are not alone, and never really have been. All your friends help make you who you are, just as you do for them. And now you have Dom, your ultimate confident and friend. But never forget that he isn't the only one who keeps you from being alone. Your friends are your strength. Your future husband is your valor. Your children will become your hope. But only you can control your happiness. Remember that Keladry." He kissed her on the head as the song ended and she looked up at him, remembering now his lessons when she was young. Everything he said was true but he missed one thing, her father would always be the good in her. The force that made her a better person.

"May I cut in?" Dom had come to their side and Piers smiled at the boy as he handed his daughter over to him.

"Of course, I must be getting to bed now anyway. I fear I am not as young as I once was."

"Nonsense papa." She smiled brightly at him, masking the concern in her eyes wonderfully, even as Dom spun her around. Her earlier concerns and the circles her mind had been going in was forgotten as Dom made her laugh. For now she would stop worrying and be happy.

**Authors Note: Ok real quick authors note, as usual sorry for the delay in posting this. I am not going to make excuses or waste time explaining why the wait was so long this time, I hope to update all of my current stories this week. Happy Holidays and a Merry New Year.**


	31. Chapter 31

Dom woke up the next morning with a creak in his neck and pain from most of his limbs. He sat up then looked around confused. After getting his bearings he sat up and looked towards the spot he had falled asleep in on the bed next to him. What he saw almost made him laugh. Kel was sprawled across the bed, the blanket tangled around her. Her stomach was uncovered and he couldn't help but notice the bumb it had become. Almost two thirds of the way into her pregnancy and she seemed to be showing more and more everyday. Ecspecially now that she was eating more.

Her stomach seemed to be thinking the same thing, because it chose that second to growl loudly. He chuckled deeply when she groaned and rolled slightly. She rolled to face him before she even opened her eyes. When she did he leant in for a kiss, though she backed up quickly.

She laughed at his exspression, then quickly gave him the stearn face and pointed towards the bathroom. "Breath." She mumbled in response to his confused look before she put her head back down on the pillow and fell back asleep. Dom quietly slipped out of her room, into his and then changed before heading down to grab breakfast for the both of them. He almost stepped on Wolset who was passed out in the hallway, but recovered and kicked him softly to wake him up. Wolset groaned, opened his eyes then groaned and shut them again before getting up. Dom watched him stumble and bumb into things then continued on his quest for food.

He grabbed enough for five and laughed as he saw Anders trying to juggle about the same amount. He quickly grabbed half, not bothering to offer his assistance, because if the other Mindelans were like Kel they would not accept it and insist they could do it on their own. Anders nodded gratefully as they began there path to Ander's and his wife's room.

"The things we do for women." Dom nodded in agreement, though he felt he should give Anders more. He wasn't sure how to make conversation with him. He had a long history of women, but he never got deep enough to know there family.

"I think it is worth it though." Anders turned to him, the tiniest smile on his face.

"It is isn't it?"

"Just to see her smile or laugh once is worth all the bad things I have ever been through. Well everything besides seeing her hurt of course."

"It must be hard loving a knight."

"It must be hard having a sister who is a knight, I don't know how I would have dealt with that."

"Well with Kel there isn't much I could have done, I just have to cross my fingers and pray for the best everytime an unannounced party comes in."

"I don't know if its harder or easier going into battle beside her. I wince everytime either of us gets hurt and after every battle I am thankful for her surviving even as I mourn those who didn't."

"It's a hard life, being a warrior. I hate that I can't do it and some days I hate being stuck but I'm still happy because I'm in loveand I have two wonderful little girls. I get scared everytime one of them falls down and now Kel is trying to turn them into knights. I sware she will be the death of me." Dom's first response was to laugh. Anders glared and turned to face him as they reached his door. "You will see one day soon. A fathers worrying is never quite done." He took his food from Dom and with a nod and a smile he turned into his room. Dom walked the rest of the way to Kel's room thinking of what Anders had said.

**Authors Note: Ok so I kinda got stuck after that because it went a different way then I was thinking but I hope you guys all like. I organized all my stuff so I can continue writing hopefully more often now. Also now that im not taking extremly hard classes on top of being very sick I am hoping to update soon. Now that I have confused myself I leave you with my final parting words. Review. Or word I guess… Review! **


	32. Chapter 32

By the time Dom brought her breakfast she had awoken and was starting to get ready. She had just slipped on a tunic when he came thru the door. She glanced at him over her shoulder then quickly walked over to get food. She was halfway thru the fruit by the time she remembered the early morning messenger.

"Dom, you had an urgent package come in this morning." She nodded towards the desk.

"Oh." He nodded thoughtfully and when her eyebrows raised he quickly got up and grabbed the package. She tried to peer over his shoulder as he opened it, but he carefully kept it hidden.

"What is it?" She pouted at him. And he leaned over to kiss her. He knelt by her feet, putting one hand on her knee.

"So I want you to remember how much you love me. And that I love you, and that nothing could change that, and I don't want you to think I am pressuring you but here it goes I guess." She smiled nervously as he ducked his head for a moment. He then held up a beautiful ring. "Lady Knight." He breathed a few times then restarted. "Kel. I love you. I will love our kids. Marry me?" She had tears in her eyes and held onto his hand with both of hers.

"Promise me one thing first."

"Anything." He breathed the word.

"This can't be a marriage of convenience. You can't marry me to save me from my own mistakes."

"By the gods Kel! I love you! You are so stubborn sometimes. I want to marry you! I want to raise our kids and I want to fight by your side. I want to love you for the rest of our lives. Marry me?"

"Yes." She nodded before throwing herself in his arms. After a few moments of hugging and kissing she pulled back to look in his eyes. "Dom what about the Own?"

"I got a promotion. I'm going to be commanding the Third Company. Raoul said he was planning on promoting me years ago but was just waiting for one of the Commanders to retire."

"Dom! That's great!" She kissed him again.

"I already got the king and queen to sign off, now I just need to let my mother know." Kel hugged him again, happy for once that she had one less thing to take care of.

"So first we can get off the floor, then we can sign the marriage agreement, then in a few months the little ones will come along. And I was thinking if you would like we can do a big party and everything after we get you back on your feet?" She nodded again, pulling him up to the bed and laying down with him.

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes?" She asked him, curling onto his chest.

"Of course, fiancée," He kissed the top of her head then laughed quietly as she once again dozed off against his chest.

A few bells later his right side had gone numb and she was still sleeping. There was a quiet knocking at the door and he carefully slid out from under her arm. Jamey stood at the door, a basket of turnovers on her arm.

"Daddy said I could bring some for Aunt Kelly." He smiled at the nickname, looking at his fiancée still curled up on the bed.

"Ok you can come in if you are super quiet, your Aunt is still sleeping." She stepped in on her tip toes, peering over the side of the bed at Kel. "Here let's put these on the desk. Do you want to feel the babes kick?" She nodded so he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then directed her hands to where the babies were kicking and smiled at the pure wonder on Jamey's face. Kel opened one sleepy eye, then reached out and pulled Jamey to her.

"Aunt Kelly!" She exclaimed in surprise, throwing her arms around her.

"Now what is little Jamey doing?" She asked as she let her niece go.

"I have a very serious question." Kel smiled, glancing up at Dom.

"And what is this very serious question young lady?" She asked.

"Can I call him Uncle yet?" Jamey asked, pointing at Dom. Kel nodded, looking at Dom for reassurance.

"Ok how about we break out those turnovers then Kel and I can help you with your glaive practice?" Jamey's eyes lit up, jumping from the bed to get the turnovers.

"You're the best uncle ever Uncle Dom!" Kel laughed at this, pulling Dom's arm to join them on the bed.

Kel and Dom spent the rest of the day in her room, only getting up when it was almost dinner time. Jamey had left about an hour before, going to change before dinner, exclaiming she couldn't wear her practice clothes to dinner Uncle Dom! Duh.

Dom had looked up during the day multiple times to catch Kel looking down at her hands.

"Admiring my good taste?" He asked her once they were alone.

"It's so beautiful Dom. And it's perfectly simple, I could wear this even in the field. Where did you ever find it?" Dom laughed at the question, pulling Kel into his side.

"Well I was in Chorus a few months ago. I was looking for my sister's birthday present and happened upon this." He held her hand so they could both see the ring. "I instantly thought of you. I knew it belonged on that hand."

"Dom you haven't been in Chorus for over a year." She looked up at him.

"Okay so more than a few months." He smiled sheepishly at her and she just laughed, kissing him.

They ended up only being a few minutes late to dinner that night.


End file.
